The Betrayed
by Mapleclaw
Summary: It's the 25th Hunger Games, and the Districts are forced to vote for their tributes. But, what happens when two best friends are put into the arena, when only one can come out? T for safety. R&R.
1. One: The Announcement

_The Betrayed: Chapter One_

It was two weeks before the 25th Hunger Games. Already, my District was starting to prepare for the event. Posters reminding people to tune in (although we aren't really given a choice) were plastered all over the walls of stores, and people were beginning to make their homes look nice. Tonight, there was supposed to be a special announcement about the Hunger Games on television. It's supposed to be about the Reaping. The Districts have never had an announcement before the Reaping like this before. There have been whispers of a new twist on this year's Hunger Games, but no one is sure.

Like most District citizens, I despise the Capitol. Thirty-five years ago, they obliterated America and blamed it on storms and hurricanes. We all know that a forceful uprising called Panem destroyed it. Right now, Panem is our ruling government. They've already killed about five hundred and fifty kids in their Hunger Games. And I doubt they're going to end our punishment any time soon.

Most Districts call my District, District 4, one of the lapdogs of the Capitol. In fact, we have it just as worse as the other Districts. Maybe we're not starving like District 11, and we definitely have an advantage in the Games due to most kids learning how to fish at early ages, but we certainly don't agree with what they're doing. Plus, Districts like District 6 and 9 are much richer than we are. Most Districts just have crappy professions, and that's why they do bad in the games.

For example, how's putting together car parts or caring for cows going to help you in the Games? It's not. Fishing, though; fishing can give you a serious advantage. I don't deny that.

I've always been athletic. I come from an athletic family. My father was a fishing champion, and my mother was a previous Hunger Games victor. We live in one of the houses in the Victor's Village. It's nice, but I hate it there. I'm more like my father. I feel more comfortable by the sea than in a huge house.

Also, like my father, I've won all of the swimming and fishing competitions I've competed in. I'm also pretty good at fencing and spearing. Because I'm good at fishing, I also have to be stealthy to be able to sneak up on the fish. Kids looked up to me. They admired me.

But I never knew I'd have to pay a price for it.

* * *

><p>Fishing helps clear my thoughts. I have a special spot in District 4. It's on a very small cliff by the shore. It's a great fishing spot because of all of the craggy rocks below it. The fish think they can hide there, but my eyes are quick. I spot them. I've been concentrating on this one fish for awhile. It's a huge sand shark, and it'll give my family a good meal tonight. I lift my trident to stab it, when -<p>

Someone launches themselves off of the cliff below me and plunges into the water, scaring the fish off. They do a cannonball, which makes an even bigger effect. Because of this idiot, the fish won't be around until at least a half an hour! I'm ready to throw my trident at the loser, when a familiar face pops out of the water. Dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes. Finnegan.

"Hey, Kieran," Finnegan waves obnoxiously at me. "How's the fishing?"

I scowl at him. Finnegan Hughes is my best friend, but also the most annoying person I know. He is better at fishing, running, climbing, jumping, spearing and netting than I am. It may be because he's two years older than me, and twice my size. Our families are best friends, so we've grown up together. We're mean fishing partners, and known throughout the District as one of the best fishing pairs. We always win our contests, but it's mostly because we know each other so well.

My name's Kieran O'Carroll. I'm a girl. My parents are those parents who are into naming your girls boy names and that sort of thing. My brother, Seamus, got off easy with a normal name. I get mistaken as a boy all the time. I was raised with my two older brothers, Jonah and Seamus, so I do have tomboyish qualities. I'm more athletic than most of the girls my age, and am one of the four that actually fish. Most girls in my grade are into netting and weaving. I'm not good with nets; my fingers are too clumsy to tie perfect knots.

"Go away, Finnegan, you're scaring away my fish," I call out from the cliff. The cliff's about ten feet from the water, and the cliff below it about five. But I can still see the fish easily from up here.

Finnegan motions towards my bucket. "It looks like you've caught plenty. Come swimming," He does a lazy backstroke in the water. "It's a nice day, you have to enjoy it, Kier,"

"I don't have anything to swim in," I respond.

Finnegan shrugs. "Okay, whatever," He says. "Let me come up and see what fish you've caught." He swims towards the shore and runs up to see my bucket, which is right beside me. I've caught about five fish so far, but I'd like to catch more. My parents could afford all of the food they want, my mom being a victor, but they like my fish. So I usually give one fish to my parents for dinner and the rest to the needy families who can't afford them. He's bending down over the bucket. "Hey, that's a nice catch - "

As he's talking, I feel a shove from behind. Suddenly, I'm tipping over the cliff and going spiraling down, towards the rocks and the ocean. I have no time to react, and know I'm going to be gravely hurt. But I plunge into the cold, summer water without a problem. I swim up, drenched, and spit out a mouthful of water. Finnegan is laughing at the top of the cliff, pointing at me. "Sucker," He chortles.

"You could have gotten me _killed,_" I yell, angry and embarrassed. I uncomfortably notice some fisherman from the shore are staring at me. "What if I landed on the rocks and I was dead, Finnegan?"

Finnegan shrugs. "To be honest, I wouldn't really care," He says, still smirking. "You didn't hit them, so why are you complaining? Lighten up a bit," And with that, he takes a running start and cannonballs into the ocean, almost flattening me.

* * *

><p>After dinner, my family and I watch the mandatory Capitol announcement. It's a week before the Reaping, and an announcement like this is unheard of. Because of this, everyone was very nervous about the announcement. Suddenly, the TV flicks on and President Erse, the President of Panem, appears. He is a wrinkly, brown-haired man with bright yellow eyes. They aren't real of course, they're products of the Capitol. Capitol people love to make themselves look like idiots.<p>

President Erse is in front of a huge crowd of Capitol people, and a little girl holding a box is standing right next to him. "Hello, Panem," he says in his cold, dark voice. "We have a special announcement to make. When the Hunger Games were first made, we also added a few... twists... every few years. Now, because the time has come, we have decided to tell you of these twists. They are called the Quarter Quells, and happen every twenty-five years. These twists will certainly make the Hunger Games a more enjoyable experience. Now, you all probably know that this year is the twenty-fifth Hunger Games! And that means it's a Quarter Quell. So..."

I don't look at my family. I know what their expressions will be. Horrified, disgusted. I'm feeling the same way. How could the Capitol possibly make these games even more torturous?

The little girl steps forward, holding out the box, and President Erse lightly opens it. There's about twenty envelopes inside of it. President Erse grabs the first once, marked neatly, "25".

"As a reminder to the Districts that even those closest to you can turn against you, there will be no Reaping this year," There's a collective gasp around the room and in the crowd. No Reaping? Does that mean there's no Hunger Games...? No. It couldn't be. The Capitol isn't that kind. "Instead, the Districts will vote for their tributes," President Erse's eyes stare into mine. "Voting begins tomorrow. All citizens are required to vote. Remember, the tributes are between twelve and eighteen. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The symbol of Panem and the anthem, and then the TV blinks out.


	2. Two: Unfavorable Odds

**Hello there! Just a note - I will be changing POV's throughout the book. They will be between the two main characters. Thanks for reading, and please review! xx**

* * *

><p>The<em> Betrayed: Chapter Two<em>

_Kieran_

In the morning, our whole District was required to be in the Town Square by nine o'clock AM sharp. The voting process would begin then. The whole entire District had to be present and had to vote. My brothers Seamus and Jonah had to vote, but they're both nineteen, so they didn't have a chance of being entered. They're identical twins, and the opposite of me. Sandy-blonde hair, gray eyes, fair skin. I have dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and tan skin. They're big and muscular, while I'm small and lithe. You couldn't tell we were related except for our voices. We all sound alike.

We are all huddled in the Town Square by nine. The voting os divided by age. Adults are in one section, older people in one, children in another, 12-13, 14-16, and 17-18 are all in different sections. I'm in Finnegan's group, and find him easily due to his height. I make my way through the crowd and tap his shoulder. "Hey, Finne," I say.

He turns around. I can tell he's worried due to his eyes. "Oh, hey, Kier," He says. Not the usual joking-Finnegan.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm nervous, and you should be, too," He growls. Finnegan never growls. "Listen, Kieran, we're in trouble and I know it. I've heard the talk in the town. Kids are voting for us,"

My head starts to spin. Us? Surely there are better fishers and stronger jumpers and more clever kids than us... "But why us?"

Finnegan shrugs. "It's just a rumor. I doubt it'll happen, but I'm still nervous. Maybe that team we almost lost to in fishing, Kenneth and Caitlyn, will win. They're a pretty good team."

"Maybe," I say. "Who're you voting for?"

Finne glances around. "Well, I was thinking Kenneth and Caitlyn."

I smirk. "Not me?"

"No way would I ever do that, Kier. We'd get killed out there if we were entered. Just think, the Districts will vote for their strongest kids, right? So we'll absolutely have no chance, especially against 1 and 2, if we're chosen. No one will. Those kids train all year," Finne shakes his head.

"Sometimes District 4's part of their allies," I remind him.

"Yeah, but we always get a knife in the back, don't we?" Finne growls. He's right. My mother won by sheer luck; the arena was an expanse of ocean with one island, and since none of the other tributes could swim and were lured onto the island, she won easily. The other tribute, Aidan, was part of the Career pack but knifed them in the back. He's brutal, and we try and stay away from him. This year's District 4 mentor, Cavan, won by staying away from the other tributes, and when they massacred each other, he won. He actually won three years ago, and he's eighteen years old. "Who are you voting for?"

"I don't know," I say. "I feel bad betraying our District. But I guess I'll vote for Kenneth and Caitlyn. I don't really know them that well, so it's not all bad, is it?"

Finnegan shook his head. "Nah, definitely not,"

Finally, we reach the voting table. We write down two names on a computer device, one for a girl and one for a boy, and submit them. I scrawl out the names Kenneth and Caitlyn, and leave. I'm glad that's over with.

Finnegan's waiting for me outside of the chaos. "Hey, want to go fishing? I need to leave for a bit," I nod. By "leave", we mean escaping from our crazy District, our crazy government. Fishing's the only place where I can forget that at any year, I may be chosen to fight to the death. That I live in a society with hardly any freedom, hardly any hope.

* * *

><p>A week later, the votes had been counted, and it's time for the 'Reaping' to begin. No one could volunteer at this Reaping, votes were votes. I'm dressed in a navy dress that brings out my eyes, and a light blue ribbon. My brothers are in nice button-down shirts. They were my father's, from America. I'm wearing my mother's old dress she bought after she won the Games.<p>

We decide to go to the Reaping with the Hughes, since they are our neighbors and also our best friends. The Hughes have a boy a year older than Jonah and Seamus, named Conan, and they hang out together. Conan and Finnegan didn't really get along well, and Conan didn't let Finnegan hang out with him and my brothers, so Finnegan was stuck being friends with me. But we enjoyed each others company.

We have arrived at the town square and we have all been separated into our different age groups as we wait for the announcements of the Reaping. I try to search for Finnegan's face over the crowd, but a sea of heads blocks my way. During other Reapings, seeing him makes me feel more relieved. He's very calm and sturdy during the Reapings, unlike me. I'm a nervous wreck.

Mayor Fluctus walks on stage, followed by Thayer, our Capitol guide. Thayer announces the Reapings and accompanies tributes to the Capitol. Followed by them is Cavan, District 4's mentor for the year. He looks solemn.

Mayor Fluctus gives the normal speech about the rise of Panem. All of the geographical disasters he lists would destroy a nation in about two hundred years, not ten, so we all know the natural disasters are fake. Panem bombed all of America until a fraction of the country remained. Most people died in it, and therefore can't tell us what really happened.

After, Thayer struts onstage. He's a typical Capitol man: with crazy, curly blonde hair, bright purple eyes, magenta lipstick, and makeup. Yes, Capitol men do wear makeup. Usually, there are two Reaping Balls in front of him, and he picks out a name from them. Instead, he's holding two envelopes. One is pink, and one is blue. They're both marked '4', presumably for District 4.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He calls. "I have the official results for the 25th Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p><em>Finnegan<em>

Kieran is hard to find in a crowd. In any other District, I could probably find her easily because of her eyes, but in District 4, most people's eyes reflect the water. Most kids here have blonde hair, but Kieran is so small, her brown hair blends in. I know she's comforted when she sees me on Reaping Day; I can see it in her face. But does she know what's in store?

"Ladies first," Thayer Krunke announces, carefully opening the pink envelope he has. He pulls out a piece of paper. "With three thousand eight hundred and forty-two votes, this year's twenty-fifth Hunger Games female Quarter Quell tribute is..."

A hushed silence falls over the crowd. I search everywhere, but I can't find her. Where is Kieran...? She's probably having a mental breakdown by now. I'm not paying attention when Thayer announces the name, but I can feel the shift of mood in the crowd. A hushed silence follows. No one speaks.

Then, the crowd parts, and I know who was chosen. I can see her tan knees shaking, her eyes wide. I can hear her brother's scream, "No!" Out of the corner of my eye, I see my classmates look sadly at me. They pity me. They know we're best friends.

It's Kieran.

"Kieran O'Carroll, please come up here," Thayer repeats. Kieran slowly makes her way up. As she passes me, I reach out and grab her arm. She glances back, and I nod at her.

"It's going to be okay," I mouth.

She shakes her head, and continues walking up to the stage. Thayer, Mayor Fluctus, and Cavan shake her hand. I can see my friend quivering from down here. I search the crowd for the O'Carrolls, and find them huddled in a tight ball, staring up at Kieran. I move my gaze to her, too. Now she's off to the side, and I know what's coming next. I knew it was happening all along. I just can't believe my District would do this to us...

"Finnegan Hughes,"

Even though I knew my name was going to be called, I am hardly prepared for the light-headed sensation that follows. Again, the crowd parts, leaving me a straight path to the stage. I watch Kieran as I walk onstage, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at our District. Hate fills her expression, and she looks so confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 4, I present to you, your tributes for the twenty-fifth Hunger Games!" Thayer roars, gripping Kieran and my hands.

How am I supposed to kill my best friend?


	3. Three: The Competition

_Chapter Three: The Betrayed_

_Kieran_

I'm waiting in a luxurious room. It's filled with light blue furniture with seashells and starfishes on the fabric. It's what other districts would call a typical District 4 room. The chairs are really comfy, and I wonder what I'm waiting in here for. Finnegan and I were put in separate rooms, I don't know why. I can still hardly believe my District would betray me like this. Three thousand eight hundred and forty-two of them. I'd like to know who they are.

I see the door knob turn, and see my brothers Jonah and Seamus enter. I can only tell them apart because Jonah's face is more square while Seamus's is more round. My first question is, "Where's mom and dad?"

They exchange a glance. "Uh," Jonah says, "Mom and Dad weren't fit to come. They've gone into a state of... numbness, I guess you could say. They can't believe that you have to fight their best friends kid, and only one can come back."

"Oh," I spit. I'm upset that my parents don't even have the strength to say goodbye to me. "I bet they voted for me. I bet you did, too,"

"No!" Seamus says. "We would never put you in danger like that, Kier. We voted for that Kenneth and Caitlyn pair that almost beat you. So did Mom and Dad. They just don't like that their daughter is in the Games,"

"But... Mom was in the Games. She could help me," My voice was reduced to a whisper. "She was supposed to help me if this ever happened, but she's not,"

"She's comforting Dad, Kieran," Jonah says. "She did have some advice for you, though; don't trust anyone. Stick with Finnegan. He is to be your only ally."

I shake my head. "No," I say. "What if Finnegan and I are the only two left? I don't want that to happen,"

Seamus shrugs. "I doubt you will. And even if you are, the Gamemakers will have some sort of finale so that maybe another creature will finish you off,"

"Yeah, but they know we're best friends, so why not make the Games more interesting by having the two kill each other?" I growl.

Jonah comes up close to me. "Listen, Kier," He says. "I know you can do it. Just do what we stay and stick with Finnegan. You two will be fine. Eventually... one of you's gonna die, it's sick, I know, but..." He shakes his head and leans against the door.

"Just be strong. You're clever, a great hunter, and can probably win if you're thinking smart," Seamus says. "We believe in you, okay? So go out and show them what you're made of,"

Then, the Peacekeepers take them out, and the door shuts. Those were my only visitors. I begin to hate my District more than I hate the Capitol, which is saying something.

* * *

><p><em>Finnegan<em>

My only visitors were my father and Conan. They told me to protect Kieran, and stay with her. But that's obvious. She's like my little sister, so I have to protect her and stay with her. I know her weaknesses will hurt her in the arena. She can't stand the sight of blood, and she can get very clumsy if she's under pressure. Hopefully her and our strengths will outweigh our weaknesses.

My weaknesses? I will probably make a joke out of it all. I'll probably abandon Kieran in order to save myself. I'm selfish, I know that. But I hope I don't break my promise to Jonah and Seamus. They told me to promise I'd keep Kier save in the arena. I hope I will.

I'm led out of my room by Peacekeepers, and to the train station. There, the train headed towards the Capitol is stopped. Cameras swarm the station, and people bombard me with questions. I decide it's best to answer them, but the Peacekeepers only allow me to answer one.

"How does it feel to be in the arena with your best friend?" asks a bug-eyed reporter. I look him straight in the eye and answer, "Absolutely terrible,"

I know the Capitol's rigged the system. My father said so. He works in the Justice Building, and got a peak at the results before anyone else. Kenneth got a few more votes than I did, but the Capitol believed that since Kenneth and Kieran didn't get along, that it would be a bad show. So why not put the two best fishing, field and swimming partners in the District together?

But I couldn't tell Kieran that. Not now. I know she's already unstable because she can't believe her district would betray her, and this would unhinge her trust in Panem forever.

I board the train, and the Peacekeepers leave. The train immediately takes off after that. I look around, panicking. Where's Kieran? They couldn't leave with out her, could they?

Thayer pops into the compartment I'm standing in. "What're you waiting for?" He asks. "Come on, we're waiting for you," He leads me a few compartments down to a restaurant-type compartment. Kieran and Cavan are sitting down, quietly talking. I see Cavan's trying to calm Kieran down.

I take a seat beside Thayer and across from Cavan. Cavan smiles weakly at me. "Hello, Finnegan Hughes," he says. His voice is somewhat of a whisper. His sea-green eyes stare into me. They contrast with his blondish-red hair. "I'm Cavan, your mentor for this year. I'm sorry you were voted. I'm here to make you win,"

Kieran looks out into the distance. Her eyes are glazed over, and if I didn't see her breathing, I would've thought her dead. "Nice to meet you, uh, Cavan," I say. "Do you have any tips for us now?"

"Not really," Cavan answers. "I was just trying to calm down Kieran here, she's very nervous," He lightly shakes Kieran. "Kieran, it's going to be alright. You're not in the arena right now, you're safe in a train,"

"Off to the Capitol," she answers, and to my surprise, a smile forms on her lips. "The Capitol,"

"I think she's going insane," I whisper. "Kier, it's okay, I'm here. You're going to be alright,"

Suddenly, her eyes return back to normal and she stares at me. "Oh, hi Finnegan," she says. It's like nothing happened.

"Kieran, are you okay?" I ask.

"Never better," she replies.

We eat our lunch in silence. The lunch is probably the nicest I'll ever have, with fancy herbs, spices and sauces sprinkled on the fish and meat. The soup is extravagant. When we finish our lunch, Thayer leads us to our compartments. Mine is right next to Kieran's, but I don't get to see Kieran's. My compartment has a sea-blue bed with a television in the front. There's a drawer for my clothes (although I've brought none) and a bathroom. Overall, it's a very nice room.

A few minutes later, Thayer pops in. "Hello, Finnegan," he says cheerfully. "Enjoying the stay?"

"Yes, thanks," I say.

"Okay, well," Thayer begins. "There's a program on TV that's going to be on in five minutes. It'll showcase the Reapings. You may want to check it out, to see who you should watch for," He pauses. "Cavan and Kieran are watching it in the TV compartment, if you want to join,"

"Okay," I say.

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

Thayer and Cavan are sitting on chairs either side of me. I ignore Finnegan as he sits next to me on the couch. He's probably smiling goofily, making a joke of it all. The thing is, I don't want to be allies with Finnegan. Sure, we work great together, but honestly, I don't want to be sticking around when he dies. Or, I don't want him around when I die. I want to make sure that at least one of us make it home.

"Hey, Kieran, you feeling better?" Finnegan asks. I can feel everyone staring at me.

_No, _I want to say. _No, I'm not feeling better. I'm about to watch twenty-three tributes die. One of them may be me, or you. I don't want to be here. I can't trust anyone anymore. _But all I say is, "Fine, thanks,"

Finnegan looks at me strangely, but I ignore him. I'm not usually like this. I'm usually optimistic about the Games. Hell, my mom's been preparing me for these my whole life, basically. She taught me how to fish, run, jump, swim, survive the brutal heat and freezing cold... but she never mentally prepared me. And that's my biggest weakness.

Suddenly, the TV flicks on and two announcers appear. I recognize them immediately. One is Kupper Sandaw, the official announcer of the Hunger Games. He's strange; with magenta hair, eyebrows, and blush. His eyes are a bright pink. The other is the Head Gamemaker, Lavinka Shuyrl. She has light, green hair and bright orange eyes. Her hair is cut into different lengths, which gives a startling effect.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we will be showing the results of the Quarter Quell. They are showcased like Reapings," Kupper begins to explain the Quarter Quell, even though we were all required to watch. "This year, Districts were required to vote for their tributes, even the children." The children just selected photos of who they thought were the strongest tributes. I bet some voted for me, because I taught a class at school how to fish. "And, here are the results..."

Instead of showing Reapings, like they usually do, the program is just showing the names, district, gender, age, and how many votes they got. District One shows up first. There are two pictures of a boy and a girl. They look like beasts. The boy has sturdy shoulders, jet-black hair, and bright yellow eyes. I see that the rich Districts are also in touch with Capitol styles. His name is Velvet Chartruse. The girl's name is Pillow Greatta, and she has long, blonde hair. However, she isn't pretty. She has hulking shoulders, a large waist, and beefy arms and legs. In fact, I think she's bigger than Velvet. They look dangerous.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Finnegan jotting down notes.

Next, District 2's tributes appear. They're both significantly smaller than District 1's, but I can tell they're dangerous, just looking in their eyes. The girl's name is Katarana, and she has bright blue eyes and dark hair. Freckles dot her nose. Her face is twisted into a sick smirk that says, "I can kill you, watch me," The boy next to her is small, but deadly looking. He has spiky blonde hair and a muscular frame. He has a sneer on his face, and his eyebrows are arched down in an expression of hatred. I know to watch out for these two, as well.

As usual, District 3's tributes look like geeks, but I know they're probably smart. I doubt they'll be a huge threat, though.

Next, Finnegan and I pop up. We actually have the same picture; split in half. It was taken on the beach at sunset, after we won our fishing competition. I have a huge smile on my face, holding up my fish. The fish is cropped out, though, and it looks like I'm punching the air for fun. Finne looks dumb; he's cheering in his picture. I hold back a laugh. The other Districts are probably categorizing us as easy kills right away.

District 5 and 6's tributes don't look particularly dangerous. However, District 7's tributes look lethal. In their pictures, they're both holding axes. The boy, Odysseus Mordon, looks like he could tower over the District One tributes. His muscles are huge. The girl, Helena Rashal, looks just the same. Their eyes are both a dark green. I see Finnegan write them down as "dangerous".

The farming districts, 9 through 11, look pathetically skinny. I know 9's a pretty well-off District, so I remind myself not to write off District 9's tributes immediately. District 12's tributes look oppressed and sad, as usual.

The TV switches back to Kupper and Lavinka. "So, Lavinka, what do you think of this year's tributes?"

"Well, it's obviously going to be a good match. Remember, these are the strongest tributes in the Districts, and that's why they were voted on. But I think we should watch out for District 7's pair. They look like they could pull a fast one," She answers.

Kupper nods. "Yes, it will be a very interesting show. And what do you think about that pair for District 4, the best friends?" My heart skips a beat, and I feel Finnegan clutch my arm. "How do you think that will work out?"

"It's going to be a very sad ending for the two of them," Lavinka answers slowly.

_Yes, and that it will be,_ I think.


	4. Four: The Ceremony

_Chapter Four: The Betrayed_

_Finnegan_

We arrive at the Capitol the next morning. I've been there before, because my father's active in the Justice system. He had an urgent meeting with President Erse's secretary, and he took me along. So I wasn't as awestruck as Kieran was when we arrived, but the Capitol is very amazing. It has skyscrapers towering over the mountains behind the city, each a different hue and shape. From the train, you can see beautiful cars strolling through the streets, the strange people talking to each other, and a view of the Rocky Mountains behind the Capitol.

"It's beautiful," Kieran whispers. I agree.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" Thayer exclaims. "From the train, you'll be heading to the Remake Center. There, they'll make you look pretty for the Opening Ceremonies tonight. Also, you'll meet your stylist. He'll be like your second guide throughout the pre-Games."

As we roll into the station, I hear a pounding, wild screaming. Kieran and I look out the window to find Capitol citizens pushing through one another to get a glimpse at us. Kieran gives a little, nervous wave; and the citizens roar with excitement in response. Grinning, we both wave to the Capitol citizens. Who knows? They may sponsor us.

We get off the train and are immediately sent to the Remake Center. I notice that most Districts haven't arrived in the Capitol yet, only the Districts that are closest to the Capitol. Like, Districts 12, 11 and 8 haven't arrived yet.

Kieran and I are separated from each other, and led into separate rooms of the Remake Center. There, I'm greeted by my prep team. Their names are Tarivia, Erada and Ophilus. They strip me of my clothes and begin to make me look presentable. They cut my hair, shave my stomach, arms, face, and chest, and then do this strange thing where they remove all of the scars from my body, including my birthmark. My skin looks new and fresh.

Then, my prep team leaves, and my stylist arrives. She's a young, dark woman named Umbra. She has dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes. She's dressed simply in a navy outfit and flats. "Hello, I'm Umbra," she says. Her voice sounds dreary. Umbra fully takes my appearance in. Her looks make me nervous, it's like she's sucking up every piece of me with her eyes. It's also uncomfortable because I don't have any clothes on.

"I see what we're going to do here," she murmurs. "Me and Kieran's stylist, Lucis, have just the right thing for you two. We want you to... stand out,"

"What will you do?" I ask.

"District 4 is from the sea," Her voice is dreamy and mysterious, I can't get enough of it. "And the previous costumes were an embarrassment. Kids just dress in fish costumes. No... we're going to make you look like gods and goddesses. Romans, of course. Have you learned about them in your school?"

Gods and goddesses? That sounds interesting. "Yes, like Zeus, Poseidon...?"

"Exactly," Umbra says. "You know the sea god, you've just named him. Poseidon. Are you good with tridents?"

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

I feel like a sheared sheep. Every hair on my body has been shaved off of me, except for my eyebrows and hair. But, they did pluck my eyebrows and cut my hair to a nice hairstyle. I know I must look pretty, but it seems strange to me that I have to look pretty in an arena where I'll be fighting to my death.

My strange prep team leaves. They tell me to keep my clothes off for Lucis. People here in the Capitol don't mind looking at you with your clothes off, I've learned. They look at it as if it's an every day occurrence. But this is the Capitol, so it probably _is_ an every day occurrence.

The door opens, and my stylist, Lucis, enters. He has bleach blonde hair, bright gray eyes, and fair skin. "Hello, Kieran," Lucis says. His voice is full of life and enthusiasm. "I'm your stylist, Lucis. You probably hate me... us. This is a terrible Hunger Games, but I'm here to help you. You know of Roman Gods, correct?"

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

We arrive at the Opening Ceremonies looking stunning. I look like a majestic sea goddess. I'm wearing a gorgeous turquoise dress that brings out my eyes. When I turn, there's special metallic things in the dress that sparkle. My crown is a gorgeous sterling, with starfish and coral. My hair is tied up in an elaborate braided bun. I don't usually think of myself highly, but I know I look incredible.

Finnegan looks the same as I do. He's carrying a majestic trident, and he looks like a boy version of Poseidon. His hair is flowing, and he's wearing a blue toga as shorts, with no shirt but a cape billowing from his back. Again, we look amazing. I can see the glares from the other Districts. They look pathetic compared to us.

We start to board our horses. We're behind a pair of computers; the kids from District 3. District 2's kids are stone-people, while District 1's are glittering in diamonds and different gems. I look behind us to see District 5 dressed in white power-worker uniforms.

One by one, the carriages are led out into the stadium. I can barely hear anything; just the wild roars and screams of Capitol citizens. Suddenly, our gray horses pull Finnegan and I ahead. "Grab my hand," Finnegan says. "Let's show them they haven't broken us,"

I grab his hand, and we hold both of our hands up in a symbol of victory. I hear the hush and excited whispers of the Capitol as they see us enter the stadium. Then, they erupt in a huge cheer. They throw roses at Finne and I. Finnegan catches one and puts it in his mouth. He looks desirable. I can tell all of the Capitol women want him.

Too soon, our round around the stadium ends and we are back at the Remake Center. Umbra, Finne's stylist, and Lucis rush up to us and shake our hands. "You two were _excellent_!' They exclaim, hugging us.

"Yes!" Lucis yells. He's ecstatic. "You two outshone everyone else! I was watching the program as I was watching you both - the commentators loved you! I think you've caught a lot of people's attention, which was great!"

Next, Thayer and Cavan appear. They both praise us and say we did excellent. Thayer says he needs to lead us to our rooms we'll be staying in for the next week, so we change and follow him through the deserted Capitol streets to where all of the tributes will be staying. The streets in the Capitol are deserted because everyone's at the Opening Ceremonies, still celebrating, even though the tributes are gone.

What floor you stay on in the tribute "hotel" center are based on what District you're from. So, District 4 is on the fourth floor. When we enter our floor, I can hardly breathe. It's even nicer than our train compartment, which was very nice. There's an amazing view of the Capitol from the floor, and the furniture is amazing. Thayer leads me and Finne to our rooms, and tells us to sleep tight.

Our first day of training starts tomorrow.


	5. Five: The Tributes

**Hello guys :) Just asking for a few reviews because I want to get feedback on The Betrayed, thank you xx**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: The Betrayed<em>

_Finnegan_

I'm the first to wake. I creep out of my bed, put on my training clothes laid out for me, and sit down on the breakfast table. I begin to slowly eat my breakfast, knowing today will be a long one. I'm nervous for the training center; no, nervous is an understatement. Can the kids practice on other kids? Will Kieran or I be pressured into joining the Career pack? Will Cavan think it'll be a good idea? I didn't know.

I didn't notice Kieran approach until I heard her pull out the chair to sit down. Kieran is one of the most stealthy people I know. She could sneak up on anything if she put her mind to it. "Hi, Kier," I say. Kieran's dressed in her training clothes, too. She looks confident, but her smile's forced. She's nervous, I can tell.

"Hey, Finnegan," Kieran says. She starts to eat her breakfast, but then creases her eyebrows together, and I know she's thinking about something. "Do you think Cavan will make us become a part of the Career pack?" She asks.

"The real question is, do you _want_ to be a part of the Career pack?" Cavan calls out from the other side of the room. It looks as if he's just gotten out of the shower. His hair is combed back, and he's dressed nicely. He takes a seat next to Kieran, who looks uncertain.

"I dunno. Who were the tributes for Districts 1 and 2 again?" She asks, to herself. Kieran has an outstanding memory, so I know the names should be coming to her. Me? I just remember one of their names had something to do with a blanket. "Oh!" She exclaims. "From District One, Velvet and Pillow, who look really scary. And then District Two... Katarana and Augustus."

"Remind me what they look like again," I say.

"Well, Pillow is definitely not like her name. She's like a female Viking. Long, thin blonde hair, huge arms and legs. Her partner, Velvet, has black hair and those creepy yellow eyes. He's smaller than Pillow, but still very large," Kieran is racking the back of her head. "Oh, and District Two, Katarana and Augustus. Katarana's the one who sort of looks like me, small and thin, but her skin is fair and she has freckles. She's about my age. Augustus is really big, with blonde hair that sticks up everywhere and he's really muscular."

I think for a bit about their descriptions, then faintly remember them from last night. "Oh, yeah, those kids." I remember their expressions in their pictures. "District 2's kids don't look very trustworthy, and I think District 1's kids would be really cocky. I think it's too much of a risk,"

Cavan nods. "I think that's the best choice, too. Alright, now we need to talk strategies. Do you two want to be allies or what?"

"I think it's too soon to tell," Kieran says.

I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. "Sorry, what?" I ask her. "Kier, we were told to stick together,"

"Yeah," Kieran says. "But I don't want it to just be me and you in the end. You know we can't kill each other. I want to be far away when you die, or vise versa. It'll save us from pain. One of us has to come back, Finne,"

Cavan looks sharply at Kieran. "You two should stick together, although Kieran has a good point. You don't want it to just be you two at the end,"

"It won't," I growl. "One of us is likely to die sooner. You can't just assume we're going to be the winners, Kier, look at what we're up against,"

Kieran shrugs. "I guess," she says. "We've been good partners before, so why not now?"

"Exactly," Cavan says. "Now, the Training Center. Kieran, name Finnegan's strengths, and Finnegan, name Kieran's."

"Why do we have to name each other's strengths?" asks Kieran.

"Because you're best friends and partners, you'll know each other's strengths more than you know yours,"

"Okay," Kieran says. "Well, Finne is the best athlete in our school. He's the strongest, fastest, and best jumper. He's very talented with a spear, and he's better at spearing than I am. Finne's more patient than I am, which makes him a better fisher. He's also a better swimmer than me,"

I was surprised to hear all of this coming from proud Kieran's mouth. I glance at Cavan and see him sinking this all in. "Okay," he says. "Finnegan, you next,"

"Kieran's the stealthiest person I know," I begin. "She can sneak up on anything. She's lithe, so she's very fast and can climb trees like a squirrel. She has an amazing memory, and is a great swimmer. Kier's deadly with a trident,"

Cavan nods. "I see. Now, what I'm going to ask you to do seems crazy but you have to listen. Don't show off your strengths. If you do, the Careers will be quick to recruit you, and we don't want that. Go to stations that you're unfamiliar with. Try new things, expand your strengths. There'll be a private session with the Gamemakers later where you can show off your skills, so save your strengths for that, okay? And stick together,"

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

The Training Center is huge, and frankly, terrifying. There are all different sets of weapons and stations scattered around, and I can see the hunger in some kids' eyes to touch them. We're all huddled in front of a strong, muscular man who introduced himself as Achilles. "Welcome to the Training Center," he booms. He looks like he's from the Capitol militia. "In a few weeks, twenty three of you will be dead and one will be alive. Who this is depends on your performance here, and if you use your time wisely. Most of you want to practice with a weapon, but I suggest survival skills and edible plants. Most of you will die because of starvation, dehydration, eating the wrong thing, or natural causes. Remember, you are not allowed to fight another tribute. You can get out all of your anger during the Games. Okay, now you are free to start. Another reminder, the Gamemakers are watching, but there are no cameras here. Do well," With that, we are set off to go to whatever stations we want.

First, Finnegan and I go to the survival skills station. We learn how to build a shelter, what to do in the brutal cold and heat, and how to make a fire. Basic stuff. After a few hours, we go onto more complex things. We stay at this station for about three more hours, then move to the edible plants station. Although we already know most edible plants, we're shaky on desert and forest plants. I'm praying we won't be in a desert, because then Finne's and my skills would be utterly useless.

We haven't trained with weapons all day, or scouted the other tributes. "Hey, Finne," I say, as we're testing each other on edible plants. "I think we should head over to the weapons and see what the other tributes are up to. Like, size them up,"

Finne nods. "Good idead," He says.

The other tributes have been at the weapon stations all day. Finne and I were the only ones at the edible plants and survival stations. First, we go to the sword station, since neither of us have experience with swords. There's already a line to use the swords before we get there. I spot the tributes from District 6 practicing. The other kids in line is the District 8 girl and the District 11 boy. I notice that District 6's tributes are very bad with a sword. They're slow and don't have good balance. I almost feel bad. The power Districts like Districts 5, 6 and 8 have a huge disadvantage in the Games. How does putting metal parts together help you? It doesn't. I'm very thankful I'm a tribute from District 4 rather than Districts like those.

The District 6 kids leave, and the instructor of the station beckons me and the District 8 girl towards a sword. He teaches us basic moves, such as swiping, blocking, and where to hit an enemy. I practice with a dummy, and I have to admit, I'm pretty good. Better than the District 8 girl, who can barely lift up the sword. She's about twelve years old, and I pity her. But she had to be voted on for a reason, right?

"Hi," I say. "Do you want help?"

"Yeah," she says. She has blonde hair braided in two french braid pigtails, and a very thin figure.

"Okay," I say. "Well, your sword is twice your height. I'll get you a better one - " I hand her a smaller sword, and it immediately helps. She picks the sword up easily. I teach her how to swipe and block. She's getting the hang of it. I use this moment to see how she got voted as a tribute.

"So, why did your District vote on a twelve-year-old girl?" I ask kindly. I notice Finnegan stop in mid-practice and look at me, his arms folded. I can practically hear him now, _Why are you taking advantage of a twelve year old girl, Kieran? _I'm not taking advantage, right? Just seeing what I'm up against.

The girl shrugs. "My father's the only District 8 victor, and people thought he'd be training me his whole life on how to win the Games. The only thing I'm good at is a knife, not a sword," She pauses. "My District partner said he'll help me, though. He's great with a spear and sword, and very deadly. He was the obvious choice. My name's Felicity, what's yours?"

I take this all in. District 8 boy, deadly. Felicity, good with a knife. "I'm Kieran," I say. "I'm from District 4,"

"Oh," says Felicity. "My mentor said to stay away from the Careers. Well, I'll be seeing you," She walks away to the District 8 tribute, who's glaring at me. I get shudders. I didn't notice it before, but I see what Felicity was talking about. The District 8 boy is tan, with black hair. He has dark brown eyes that are narrowed in hatred at me. He strides over from the knife station to me.

"What're you doing to Felicity?" He growls. I almost laugh. His voice is very high pitched, and the least bit dangerous. Pathetic.

"I'm not doing anything," I say honestly. "I was teaching her how to handle a sword, nothing else. She said your mentor doesn't allow you guys to talk to Careers, so she left. What're you getting so worked up about?"

"Honestly, Tanner, is was nothing," Felicity says, pulling on Tanner's arm. "I was just listening to what my Papa said,"

"Watch your back, District 4, I don't trust your type," Tanner snarls as he stalks back to the knife station.

I feel Finnegan's hand on my arm. "What was that about?" He asks. "Who's that Tanner kid?"

"I don't know," I admit. "I was helping the little District 8 girl out, and I told her I'm from District 4. She says her mentor doesn't allow her to speak to tributes, and she walked away. The Tanner kids was glaring at me the whole time and told me to watch my back, and that he didn't 'trust my type',"

"You don't look very dangerous to me," Finnegan snorts. "Who cares? He's a loser from a poor District. I bet he won't last a day in the arena. Don't let him bother you,"

But something about that District 8 boy had creeped me out. Something about him told me he was someone to watch out for.

* * *

><p><em>Finnegan<em>

The next day in the Training Center, Kieran and I had a plan to scout on the other tributes while training. We would do it subtly and carefully, but also making sure that we were training in the process. We decided it would be best to split up. Kieran was scouting out Districts One through Six, and I was scouting out Seven through twelve. We had a nice system.

First, I went to the axe station where the District 7 kids had made their home. They were throwing axes at numerous dummies, and chopping off dummies' heads and legs. These kids looked lethal; the best that District 7 had to offer. I pick up and axe to find it's surprisingly heavy. I see the girl, Helena, and the boy, Odysseus, exchange glances. I can feel their hungry gazes on me.

"Hey, Fish Boy," Helena calls out. I glance over at her. "You know how to use an axe?" Her dark green eyes stand out from her bleach-blonde hair. One hand's on her hip, another holding her axe. I can tell she's cocky.

"Nah, Tree Hugger," I say. "But I'm gonna learn,"

Helena sneers at the nickname I call her. I examine the axe I'm holding. Probably like the frisbees we play with at District 4. Testing my theory, I twist my wrist and toss my axe at the dummy. It slices it's head clean off. I grin to myself. I know that I got extremely lucky, and that I should've just sliced the arm off.

"Impressive," Odysseus purrs. Strangely, he reminds me something of a cat. His eyes are huge but narrowed, and his nose is like a downwards arrow. He moves with catlike movements. His voice sounds like a cat's purr. "Beginner's luck I bet, eh, Helena?" Helena just smirks.

"So," I begin. "You two decent at anything besides throwing around axes and chopping down trees?"

Helena observes me coolly. "Not really, but I can kill you four different ways with just my arm,"

"Interesting," I say. Something tells me that these kids are weird, very weird. My instincts urge me to leave; and I listen. I've already gathered enough information: these District 7 kids can only survive if there's trees and an axe around. They sound like the kids who would boast about all of their abilities, and if they have no other strengths than axes, I might as well leave. "Well, I'll see you two later,"

"Ciao, Merman," purrs Odysseus.

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

The Careers are definitely people to look out for. They're insane in hand to hand combat, District One especially. Pillow and Velvet are wonders with spears and swords. District Two's tributes, Katarana and Augustus are very skilled with a bow and arrow. Augustus has a deadly aim. They suspected what I was doing, so I just watched them. I didn't question them. And I know they weren't scouting out any other Tributes besides Finnegan and I. Even if I was asked to join the Careers, I would refuse. Because that would get me a knife in the back, literally.

I don't know if Finnegan would, though. The temptation might be too much for him. He'd try to convince me, but if I didn't want to be in the Career pack, he wouldn't. I know his main motive in these Games is to protect me.

I move onto scouting the District Three tributes. Their names are Protonus and Cabla. They're by the camoflauge station. I sit beside them. "Hi," I say.

"Hello," Cabla says brightly. "You're Kieran, from District 4, correct?"

"Yes," I say, taken aback that she knows who I am.

Protonus must see the surprise in my eyes, because he chuckles. "We in District 3 actually make an effort to know who tribute's names are. You see, we find out the meanings of these names. Their parents usually give them a name that means something that will have to do with them. Like, your name means 'little and dark' in an ancient language called Irish. Finnegan's means 'light-skinned'. But usually names that mean 'strong' or 'courageous' are the ones to watch out for. Those parents train their kids,"

"Oh?" I say. I didn't even know what Finne's and my name meant. And Finne isn't light skinned, either; he's tan. I'm little, and I guess you could say my hair and skin are dark, but that's about it. It's weird to see that the District 3 kids have done so much research on me and the other tributes. "Do you know others strengths and weaknesses, too?"

"Oh, yes," Cabla smiles. "We watch past competitions and the schools the children have been in. We go into the record and see their tests, teacher reports, stuff like that. So we're usually a step ahead."

Protonus winks at me. "We know that you and Finnegan are best friends. You've competed in numerous fishing, field, and swimming contests. You haven't lost a single one, either! And your mom was a previous victor, which means you're probably fairly athletic,"

It was so strange to know these District 3 kids knew all about me. "So do you know all about the other tributes, too?" I ask. I have a plan formulating in my head.

"Yep," Cabla says. "Like, the District 5 kids are only good at mental things, like puzzles. We suspect they'll die the first day,"

Protonus chuckles. "And so will we," He says. "See, we only know stuff about people, and we're decently smart. Not really clever, though." _I've figured that part out. _"I suspect we'll be dead, but we're trying, eh, Cabla?"

"Who do you think will die the first day?" My mind's racing. This is great.

"That's a hard one," says Protonus. "Most likely the kids from 5, the girl from 8, the tributes from 9, 10, 11, and probably the boy from 12. The girl from 12 is apparently amazing with hammers and axes, though. She cuts down excess trees in District 12,"

"I see," I say. "What about the Careers and 7 kids?"

Cabla shakes her head sadly. "The Careers have a right chance of winning. But the ones from One are pretty damn stupid. It's the girl from Two to look out for. She's very clever. In fact, the Augustus boy is actually very timid and scared. He hates animals,"

"Those kids from 7..." Protonus begins. "They're dangerous, alright. But they're only good with axes. If there's no trees in the arena, they're gone. I've heard they're teaming up with that boy from 8 you got in a fight with, Tanner. Watch out for him. He's ruthless,"

"I've heard the tributes from 9 are good at camouflage and sneaking up on other tributes. But they're terrible with weapons," Cabla adds.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask simply. No other tributes would give away their information like this.

Protonus smiles at me. "Because we believe that you're the tribute that's going to win, of course,"


	6. Six: The Fire Inside

**Still no reviews... can you guys review? :) I want to know how you're liking the story and if there's anything I should change! Thanks so much xx**

**Also, warning; there's some language in this chapter, but it's Teen appropriate. So just warning any younger readers xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter<em> Six: The Betrayed<em>

_Finnegan_

It's the day of the individual judging, where you show the Gamemakers what you can do. Kieran and I are waiting for our turn. Right now, the District 3 girl is going, and I'm next. The tributes are awkwardly seated in a room, staring at each other. Kieran already told me all of the information the District 3 tributes gave her, and for that I'm grateful. It saved us a day of scouting, and on that day we worked our hardest to perfect our weaknesses.

A Peacekeeper walks into the room and calls my name. "Finnegan Hughes," He says. Kieran nods at me. It's her way of saying I'll do fine. But frankly, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Then it hits me. What if I set up my own personal obstacle course? Will the Gamemakers be impressed with that?

I'm led into the Training Center. The Gamemakers are seated above me on a balcony, watching my very move. "Finnegan Hughes, District Four," I announce. Then, I quickly put together an elaborate obstacle course that I can do in about five minutes. It shows off each of my key strengths.

First, I show off my speed by dodging the robotic dummies they send at me. Then, I jump over the foam spikes and onto the ropes course. I'm gripping a knife in my mouth while climbing around. I do a somersault-landing and knife a dummy's head off. After, I quickly grab a spear and spear the three dummies coming at me, all in the heart. For my finale, I grab my sword and slice one of the dummy's head, and I stab another in the heart.

They applaud for me, and some stand up. "Thank you," I say, exiting the room.

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

"Kieran O'Caroll," A Peacekeeper calls. I'm led into the Training Center. I already know what I'm going to do: I'm going to show my speed, sneakiness, and my trident skills. "Kieran O'Carroll, District 4," I say. Then, I begin to start my act.

First, I pick up a trident and do elaborate moves I learned with it. I stab dummies in the hearts and other tender areas. Then, I strap the trident on my back and sneak up on a few robotic dummies. Quickly, I put together a nicely-made net (even though I'm not as talented at netting as Finne) and trap the dummies in them. Then, I stab each of them with the trident.

To finish off the act, I climb up the ropes course, grabbing a few tridents on my way, and throw spears at the dummies from thirty feet high. Then, like an acrobat I see on television, I swing my way down the ropes and land gracefully on the floor. I bow to applause. Some Gamemakers are toasting and cheering me on. "Thank you!" I exclaim, and exit the Training Center.

* * *

><p><em>Finnegan<em>

Now, Thayer, Cavan, Kieran and I are sitting on the couch on our floor, waiting for the results of the Training Center. Five minutes later, the TV flicks on and Kupper Sandaw appears. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" He exclaims. "The results from the Training Center have been announced,"

"From District One... Velvet, with a score of 9... Pillow, with a score of 8... District Two, Augustus, with a score of 9... Katarana, with a score of 9... District 3, Protonus, with a score of 4... Cabla, with a score of 5..."

My heart stops. I know I'm next.

"From District Four, Finnegan, with a score of 9..."

I sit back, relieved. Cavan and Thayer let out appreciative whoops.

I see Kieran looking at the floor, unwilling to see her own score. "Kieran, with a score of 10..."

"Kieran!" exclaims Cavan, giving her a high-five. "Nice job! What'd you do?"

Kieran shrugs. "Just... used my trident," She says modestly. Being modest isn't like Kieran at all. I smile happily at her. "Nice job, Kier,"

"From District Five, Lenno, with a score of 5... Jasmyn, with a score of 2... District Six, Daniel with a score of 6... Ame with a score of 5..."

I'm interested to see what my "friends" Odysseus and Helena earned.

"From District Seven, Odysseus, with a score of 8... Helena, with a score of 8..."

Matching scores. Not bad.

"From District Eight, Tanner, with a score of 7... Felicity, with a score of 3..."

Tanner didn't do as well as I thought, then.

"From District Nine, Wes, with a score of 3... Linda, with a score of 5... District Ten, Donald, with a score of 4... Wendy, with a score of 6... From District Eleven, Harvey, with a score of 7... Whitney, with a score of 4... and finally, from District Twelve, Cole, with a score of 4... and Silvia, with a score of 7. That's it, everyone. Congratulations to the tributes! Remember, tomorrow is the interview! Be excited!"

The TV flicks off.

"Alright then, kids," Cavan says, yawning. "It's time for me to go to bed, and I think you should to. You have a big day tomorrow with the interview and all,"

For the first night since I've been here, I don't have any nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

I can hear the Capitol's celebrations as soon as I wake up. I knew the Capitol got very excited about the Games, but I never knew they got _this _excited. Slowly, I climb out of bed and walk over to my window. I have an excellent view of the Capitol from here.

I feel a pang in my heart. It's despicable they're celebrating the death of twenty-four tributes this joyfully, in my opinion.

I can see people dancing and singing. Headshots of the tributes pop up on the large television screen in the Capitol square, and people point and cheer at their favorites. I see people eating so much that they throw up and come back for seconds. I'm immediately disgusted. All of this food could easily feed the hungry people of Panem, and Capitol people are stuffing their faces and then throwing it up so they can enjoy more.

I don't stick around to see my headshot. I'm so horrified by the behavior that I angrily march over to the breakfast table. I look down at my food and realize I'm not very hungry.

Finnegan's staring at me. His mouth is full with this morning's course; mashed potatoes, french toast drizzled with maple syrup straight from District 7, and sausage and cheese sandwiches. "What's up?" He asks, but it sounds more like _Whazzur?_

I shrug. "It'll ruin your appetite," I say.

Cavan gives me a sideways glance, and nods. "Ah, you've probably seen the celebrations. Sad, isn't it? How they..." He looks over at Thayer and Finnegan, who are busy eating, "Stuff their faces and then get rid of all of it?"

"It's Capitol lifestyle," Thayer says hotly. "People were raised living like that,"

"Yeah, and some kids from poor Districts are raised with a loaf of bread a week, or less," I retort. "It still doesn't make it right,"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Thayer grumbled, pushing his plate away. "Well, I'm not really interested in dealing with Kieran's snotty attitude today - "

"My attitude is _not _snotty, it's the opposite, actually!" I yell. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up. Maybe seeing kids die from starvation and then seeing Capitol assholes eat luxurious meal after luxurious meal sets me off. Although I really shouldn't be talking, because I live the high life in District 4, it just makes me so _mad_. I admit I do do my best to feed the poor, but I can't feed everyone outside of my District. Maybe I'm feeling guilt that I live highly, and I'm taking it out on Thayer. "_You're _being snotty by defending yourself and your high-life Capitol! Well, you know what? I think this whole entire Capitol is sick. _Sick!_ You enjoy watching twenty-four kids kill each other. We're fucking kids! We're fucking _innocent_. Fuck, there's a _twelve-year-old girl _going in that arena, and you and your _precious Capitol _can't wait to watch her get her head sliced off!"

Finnegan gives me a glare. "Kieran, stop," I notice that Cavan says nothing, but I... am I right? Do I see him nodding in approval?

"Oh, I'm not even _started_," I growl, my anger still aimed at Thayer. He's standing there with his arms crossed. I look into his eyes and find that he's... _amused._ Fuming, I lunge for my fork and start to charge at Thayer, but I'm knocked to the ground by Finne.

"Get off of me, you whore," I snarl, trying to push Finnegan off. But he's too strong.

"What the hell has gotten _into _you?" Finnegan gasps, still holding me down.

Suddenly, I find myself relaxing. I go limp. All anger has been washed away from me, and it's being replaced by... sadness. I can't do this. Tomorrow, I'll be thrown into the arena with only my wits. What if Finnegan dies? What if I have to kill someone? What if... there are too many what if's.

"Get off of me," I say again. He cautiously releases me from the ground and I stand up and point at Thayer.

"Stay away from me, I can't stand you," I snarl.

"Kieran, you have a lesson with him today on posture and - " Cavan begins.

"I'll teach myself," I respond. "It's only a dumb interview. I'm not being anywhere near that snob,"

Cavan sighs. "Fine, I'll coach them all day, Thayer. You are free to do whatever you want,"

When Thayer's left the room, he throws me a beaming smile and high-fives me. "Great job," He whispers. "Just please don't mention anything you just said outside of the Capitol. You will get in serious trouble,"

"All right," He claps his hands. "Let's get to training. But this time - not physical training,"


	7. Seven: Let the Games Begin

**Thank you for the feedback guys... I'll try to keep in mind what you said :) xx**

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

It's the day of the interview, and I'm freaking out. I have very bad stage fright, and I don't know what angle Cavan is going to shoot for with me. For example, every tribute goes for some sort of personality that they show in the interview. I can already picture Finnegan's; likeable, funny guy. But I don't really have a "personality".

Finnegan and I are sitting in the living room of our condo, waiting for Cavan to come out of his room. Finally, Cavan appears, still brushing back his hair. "Alright," he claps, sitting across from us. "Well, where to begin? Ah, I know," He says, checking his watch. "Lucis and Umbra have made you both your outfits. They resemble your Opening Ceremony outfits, but not as extravagant. Kieran, your outfit is kind of a turquoise dress with metallic shimmerings in it. So, when you walk, you'll be giving off the effect of seawater. Finnegan, your tux is a luxurious gray color, with a turquoise boutonniere. Oh, and Kieran; you'll be wearing dark heels. Do you know how to walk in them?"

I shake my head no. I live in a District, I don't go around wearing heels all day!

Cavan laughs. "I see we have _a lot_ of work ahead of us."

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

Right now, the interviews are happening. The Protonus has just gone, and I'm next. Briefly, I run the previous interviews through my head. What made the audience laugh; what didn't. I recall Pillow and Velvet's interview. They both were how I expected them: bloodthirsty, dumb, but ready to win all the same. I was reminded of myself in a darker form when Katarana stepped on stage; she was sneaky, sly, and dark. Augustus was surprisingly quiet, I expected him to be a laugh so he could get sponsors. But I knew that kid was deadly.

Poor Cabla got stagefright and could barely speak. I look onto the stage and see Protonus going on about one of his recent inventions back in District 3. I stifle a giggle. Those District 3 kids are such nerds, but I've grown to like them. But I wonder, how will I treat them tomorrow, when we're in the Games? I know in the bottom of my heart I wouldn't hesitate to kill them, even though we've grown friendly.

"And now, from District 4, Kieran O'Carroll, the sea goddess!" Kupper and the audience chuckle at the little joke the announcer made. Nervously, I glance back at Finnegan as I'm about to walk onstage. He gives me a nod, mouthing, _You'll be fine._ I give a weak smile in return and enter the stage.

Immediately, I'm blown away by the array of lights blinding me and the thousands in the crowd. But I remember what Cavan said, "Just pretend like you're talking to me or Finnegan, and you'll be alright." I picture my self talking to Finnegan as I sit down.

"Hello, Kieran!" Kupper exclaims, shaking my head. "What a _pleasure _to meet you! Now, have you been enjoying the Capitol?"

_Pretend Finne's asking you this. Look out to the audience. _I give a winning smile. "Oh, it's very interesting," I reply. "Much different than District 4, but cool. I really like the... unique appearance of the people."

I can practically hear the other Districts roaring at my joke, knowing it's a direct stab at the Capitol. However, the Capitol people suspect nothing and chuckle. I become more comfortable onstage by this.

"Ah, yes, we are a bit more extravagant than the Districts," Kupper admits. "Tell me about you and your District partner. I've been hearing some rumors about your accomplishments back in District Four."

"Oh, Finne and I," I say. I notice that I've been saying 'oh' before everything so far. "Well, we're best friends and we've known each other since birth," _Be outgoing. _Cavan's words come back to me. "We're great partners with everything we do, pretty much. We've never lost a competition in anything, and we're great fishers."

Kupper nods. "Excellent! Then I expect you two will be feared allies during the Games?"

"Definitely," I reply. "We may be underrated here in the Capitol, but we're the best District Four has to offer, so we shouldn't be underestimated."

Kupper smiles at me. I can't tell if it's real or just for the show. I find his eyes trained on my dress. "And Kieran, your dress is magnificent. Mind if you stand up and show the audience?"

"Of course, I'd be glad to!" I exclaim, getting up and twirling. I can hear the 'ooo's and 'ahh's of the audience as I show off my dress. I can picture the metallic and turquoise dancing across their eyes.

"What a gorgeous dress!" Kupper yells, standing up. "Well, Kieran, it's been a pleasure meeting you. Best of luck to you and your friend in the Games," He shakes my hand and then leads me offstage. Finnegan hugs me as I exit.

"You did great! You followed the outgoing part perfectly," he says.

"You think I got sponsors?" I ask.

"Definitely," He answers, which makes me feel instantly better.

"Good luck," I say, squeezing his arm. He nods and goes onstage.

* * *

><p><em>Finnegan<em>

"Ladies and gentleman, the fishing champion of District Four, Finnegan Hughes!" Kupper announces. I walk onstage, giving the audience a dazzling smile. For this interview, I'm supposed to be funny and happy. That's hard when I hate everyone in the audience staring at me.

The lights blind me, and my ears ring with the cheers of the Capitol citizens. _Bear with it, Finne. _My mind tells me. _This is only ten minutes, and the Games are a week. You're going to go through worse than this._ "Hi, Kupper!" I say, clapping the announcer on the back.

"Finnegan!" Kupper roars as if we've been best friends our whole lives. "How are you liking the Capitol, my boy?" He exclaims.

I decide to give a better answer than Kieran. Her answer was masked hatred, and I'm supposed to be funny, so I avoid sarcasm and hidden meanings. "It's great!" I say. "I really enjoy the beds."

"The beds!" Kupper laughs, and so does the audience. "Why, son?"

"There's so many settings," I explain. "Like, I can make it warm and cold or massaging. We don't have that in District Four, so it's definitely a plus."

Kupper nods, still chuckling. "Of course. Now, Kieran has just told me about you and her's successes back in District Four. Tell me more about you and her."

I shrug. "It's a normal, but very close, friendship," I recall a funny memory. "I was there when she was born, in her mom's house. I remember I was first playing around with her feet, because they were so small. Then, out of nowhere, she just kicks me in the face. I had a black eye for weeks."

The audience roars with laughter at this, and I can picture Kieran's embarrassment backstage. Oh well, she can deal with it.

"Does it make you angry that she beat you in training?" Kupper asks, still laughing a bit.

"No, not at all," I answer. "She deserves it, she's always been a little fighter. She's death if you give her a trident, so watch out."

Kupper nods. "I see," he says. "Do you have a specific message, something you want to tell the other tributes who are watching?"

"Oh, yes," I answer. "Don't underestimate us. We may not be the biggest, or the most bloodthirsty, but we came to win. So watch out."

The audience applauds at this.

"So nice to meet you, Finnegan," Kupper says, and then the interview's over. I've never been more relieved. I just hope it got Kieran and I some sponsors.

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

It's the morning of the Games, and I can hardly compose myself. Finnegan and I eat our breakfast in silence, and then head upstairs towards the roof where the helicopter will pick us up and we'll be whisked off to the arena. As we're going up the elevator, Cavan has some advice for us.

"Don't go for anything in the Cornucopia. Since you won't be a part of the Career pack this year, it's not worth getting involved in the bloodbath that's going to happen," I knit my brow. I always thought that you were supposed to get involved in the bloodbath. Don't all of the important items come from there?

"What about the weapons?" I ask.

"Oh, you'll acquire them later," Cavan promises. "Just find shelter, water; definitely water, and get out. Oh, and every tribute's going to know you two will be by water, so stay hidden. I suggest camping up in a tree. The Careers are much to big to climb up there."

"But those District 7 kids will probably chop it down," Finnegan answers sadly.

"Not if you stay hidden," Cavan answers. "Just follow my advice, okay? You'll be fine."

By that time, we've reached the roof. The other tributes are heading towards the helicopter.

"I guess this is goodbye," I say, hugging Cavan.

"You'll both do fine," Cavan smiles weakly. He knows we can't both come back.

"Maybe," I answer. Finnegan and I board the helicopter, us being last, and we take off. Back then, there were no trackers put on tributes. No, we caused that rule to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Finnegan <em>

Our outfit is waterproof, Umbra told me that much. It's a jumpsuit with shoes that have little flippers built in. So I definitely know there's water, which will give Kieran and I an enormous advantage. Right now, I'm slowly being lifted into the tube that will take me to the arena.

Cavan told us that we must stay on the plates we enter in. If we get off, then we'll be blown to bits. Fair enough. I know I have enough self-control to stay on my plate, and I hope Kieran does, too.

Light hits my eyes and I'm blinded for a second. Then, I gasp. The arena! It's practically all water at first glance. Actually, it's a huge lake. There's a forest to the side with vallies, but the lake! The lake has about three small islands that look like they have sustainable plant and food life living on it. The plates the tributes are standing on are in the water, and the Cornucopia is about two hundred yards away, on an island. This gives Kieran an I an _enormous_ advantage. For the first time, I can't wait for these Games.

I wonder what the kids who don't know how to swim will do, but then I notice that behind me, the water is shallow, and the forest and vallies are located behind me as well to the side. So, the kids can just run into the forest. Then, there's probably not going to be a bloodbath... which means Kieran and I can loot the Cornucopia!

Or... most of it. I glance towards the tributes. Katarana and Augustus exchange gleeful glances, pointing at the water. I know that they probably know how to swim, but definitely not as well as Kieran and I can. So Kieran and I just have to swim our hearts out, grab some weapons, and get the hell out of there, preferably to an island.

I look for Kieran - oh, there she is! The plates are lined up in a straight line, so it's hard to see everyone. I see she's looking for me, and we exchange a glance towards the Cornucopia. Our thoughts our mutual. We will both swim hard to the Cornucopia and grab what we can get before the Careers catch us.

The countdown is beginning.

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

The Games have begun.


	8. Eight: A Record

_Chapter Eight: The Betrayed_

_ Kieran_

As soon as the gong goes, Finnegan and I dive in to the water, propelling ourselves forward. We immediately gain a lead, and looking back I see that the majority of the Tributes are still stranded on their plates, including the Careers. But Katarana and Augustus are about a few minutes behind us. They only know how to dog paddle. I snort.

After a few more strokes, we reach the Cornucopia. We check back to see Katarana and Augustus helping a drowning Velvet, while Pillow is attempting to swim out to us. She's actually a pretty good swimmer, and will be at the Cornucopia in about a minute.

"Quick," I say to Finnegan. "We'll both grab a backpack and two weapons, or... no, I'll grab the trident and you grab the knife and the spear. Okay?"

Finnegan nods, and we begin to work. I quickly check the backpacks and choose the best-stocked one. It has meat, fruit, water, a lot of rope, a tent and a sleeping bag. Perfect. Then, I run over to the trident and grab it. "Finne, let's go," I say when he's ready. Just as we dive off, Pillow clambers up the island. We have a good distance, but Pillow isn't giving up. She grabs numerous rocks and starts tossing them at us with brute force. One barely misses my face.

"We have to swim faster," Finne pants. I nod.

"To the island?" I ask.

"To the island," he replies.

It's difficult swimming with all of our weapons and items, but we manage. We heave ourselves onto the island, panting. The islands not very big; maybe a half-mile wide and long. There's a huge tree that I can easily scale, and I know it'll have a great view of the Cornucopia battle. If the tributes aren't battling on the Cornucopia, they're battling by the side of the plates, where the land meets the forest.

"Alright, I think we should make camp up in that huge tree," I point up to the large tree. "Look, the branches are wide enough for us to walk on, and we can easily camp up there without being spotted, even if the Careers try and get us."

Finnegan nods. "That'll be best. Can you climb up and scout it out? Like, tell me what's going on down there? I'll be organizing our stuff and keeping watch by the shore, just in case they try and chase us."

"Okay," I say. I grab my rope and begin to scale the tree. It's a huge oak, with small branches at the bottom (that probably won't support Finnegan's weight, but I can easily levy him up with a rope) and large, wide branches at the top. It's an easy tree to climb, but I make the mistake to look down. I'm at a dizzying height. Height has always been my biggest weakness. But I push on. _You're in the Hunger Games, Kieran, _I thought. _Concentrate. _That brings me back, and I continue to climb the tree until I reach the top. There, I tie my rope around the tree and to my waist, just in case I fall.

The view from the tree is staggering. The tree's well concealed, so I know the tributes won't be able to see me watching them. I watch the scene in horror. Somehow, some kids have reached the Cornucopia and are being slaughtered by the tributes. At the shore, kids are grabbing anything they can find - sticks, rocks, their own hands and feet - and using them as weapons to kill each other. I do a quick headcount, about ten kids are dead right now.

"How's it?" Finnegan asks. I look down, and immediately regret it. Finnegan's stories below me, and I can feel my stomach churning. _Don't let go, Kieran. _I tell myself. _Whatever you do, don't let_ go..._ you'll break your neck._ Gulping, I deliver Finnegan the news.

"Well, most tributes are dead. The ones from Seven are completely destroying kids on the shore - oh, there goes District 9 female..." I squint my eyes. "Now about twelve are dead. Everyone fighting at the Cornucopia and the shore is dead, except the Sevens and the Careers. Most kids ran into the woods without fighting..."

I gasp. The Careers have collected all of the supplies and are swimming over to Odysseus and Helena, who are at the shore, smirking. I can see them pointing towards us, but the Careers shrug and motion towards the woods. Ah, so they want to save us for last because they know we have an incredible advantage...

"What?" Finnegan asks, hearing my gasp.

"You won't believe it," I say sourly. "Seven and the Careers have teamed up. They're hiking towards the woods where the other tributes are."

"Not us?" Finnegan wonders. He sounds surprised, and frankly, I am, too. I would think that Finne and I would be the Careers first target.

"No," I reply. "I think they're flushing all of the other tributes out and saving us for last. They'll probably surround the island or something."

Finnegan glances around nervously. "Alright then, they already know we're here... so what's the harm in starting a fire? I doubt they can swim too fast."

"There's no threat," I answer. "We're probably better off starting a fire in the daylight. Shall we fish?"

"We shall," Finnegan answers, smirking. "Actually... how about I fish, and you keep watch up there." I start to protest, but he cuts me off. "No, Kieran. You also have to find a tree with camping space. We can't sleep on the ground, we'll be way to easy to target."

I bite my lip in thought. He's right, the Careers will sneak up on us and kill us, if given the chance. But aren't they busy hunting the other tributes that escaped into the forest? Or is that just a decoy? What if they pretend to go pick off the weaklings, but secretly slip over to our island? It isn't that far of a swim, anyway. And judging by their average swimming skills, we'd probably get a moment's notice if we did hear them on the ground. "Okay," I agree. The trees are thick up here, so it'll be easy for me to hop from tree to tree. "Finne, fish below me so I can keep an eye on you while looking for a suitable tree."

"Sounds good," Finne calls up. He pulls out his spear and backpack. Looking through his pack, he spots a rope. I watch his face light up as he knots the rope around his wrist and the spear. This way, when he throws the spear, he won't have to dive in to get it. I leave him to fish and begin to scan for trees with large branches on top, and fairly brittle on the bottom. I know that's impossible, but I look. I know the Careers are way too heavy to climb up the thin branched trees, but what about Helena and Odysseus? They've been working with trees their whole life, so surely they know how to climb them...

I ignore this and come up with another plan. I find a tree with thick branches at the top, and decent branches at the bottom. I make the camp fairly high up, so it'll be near to impossible for any of the Careers to climb up. Even Odysseus and Helena look too big to climb up the branches.

"Hey, Finne," I call, making my way back to his fishing spot. He doesn't answer right away, which freaks me out. I quickly hop from branch to branch, and arrive right above where he was fishing. There's a pile of fish next to where he was supposed to be fishing, but where's Finne? I see a cloud of blood in the water, but disregard it as fish blood. The blood is too small and spaced out to be human.

"Finne," I yell nervously. Has someone snuck up on us already?

"Here, Kieran," the response calls back. I see Finne's figure below me, with his pack. "Sorry, I was just getting this and scouting out the island. It's too thick on the bottom for my liking. We could easily be found. Have you found anything?"

"Yeah," I say. "But you may not be able to climb it. Here, bring the supplies and follow me,"

We make our way through a couple of trees, to where the large tree is. I have Finne toss me up the supplies, and store them in a hollow by a crook of branches that will fit both of us. With the help of his spear, Finne makes it up the tree. He's skinny enough to be good at climbing trees, he just doesn't have the experience.

He glances up. The sky is a dark cream, signaling dusk. His eyes look nervous. Right as he opens up his mouth to say something, two cannons fire, one after the other. We both watch the helicopter retrieve the bodies, both from the forest. It's too far away to make out who they belong to, but I'm pretty sure I see a flash of blonde hair as the helicopter flies overhead.

"You know how many?" I ask him. I realize that I haven't been paying close attention to the deaths or cannon fires as of late. But I know Finne has, because he's the type that would pay attention to that sort of thing, unlike myself.

"Yeah. About thirteen," He answers. I hold back a gasp. Thirteen? That's the most there's been in years. The highest number I remember on the first afternoon is about twelve. Thirteen kids... gone in a few hours, just like that. I close my eyes and shake my head. Such a terrible, terrible loss of life. And innocence. Innocence... I suppose none of us have that anymore. We haven't the moment we walked into the arena. Innocence is something children are referred to. Everyone in this arena, they're all innocent, right? Just a bunch of innocent kids stuffed into an arena for the entertainment of adults. Sick, in my opinion.

"S'alright, we're still here," Finne smiles at me. "And look, we have food. Fish. Like home, right?"

I look at him sadly. "Yeah, like home. Too bad one of us will be returning home, if we're lucky."

He looks at me, confused and hurt. "Don't think about that," he pleads. "Don't think about the future, for now, think of the present. Look, we're still here. We're still living. Isn't that something to be proud of? We survived the first day," Oh Finnegan Hughes, always the optimist. But doesn't he realize that we only have about four precious days together until one - or both - of us is killed off? I don't know how this sudden realization came to me, it's been looming over my head all along, but I guess I just started to realize it.

Finnegan peers at me, questioning. "You've been really quiet ever since we've come in the Games. Like, not your usual self."

I shrug. "I've just realized stuff, I guess," I say.

"Like what?" asks Finne.

"The truth. About these Games. What they mean to everyone, what they mean to us, the tributes. To everyone, we're just another tribute, you know?" I ask. I immediately regret my words. The Capitol definitely has the cameras trained on me, and I'm probably going to regret every word I said. Unless I turn it around...

"What do you mean 'another tribute'?" asks Finne.

"I want to stand out," I say. "Like, I want to be remembered for something. I don't want to have a crappy death," It's not what I really mean, but I think Finne senses what I'm trying to do.

"Oh, yeah," he says. The sky is starting to darken now. Finnegan begins cutting up the fish. We will eat it raw, because making a fire right now's too risky. We don't want to remind the other tributes where we are.

"Go scout who's dead, will you?" asks Finnegan. I nod, and begin to scale up the tree. Just as I reach the thinnest branches, the Panem anthem plays and the Capitol seal pops up. Then, a series of faces shown in the air with their District name and their name underneath their face.

It goes in order by District, boy to girl. I'm not surprised when I see Cabla's face shown first. I feel a pang in my heart for Protonus, because I wonder how he'll get on. _No, don't think about that. _I tell myself. _They're your enemies now._ Lenno and Jasmyn from Five are shown, followed by the two tributes from Six, Daniel and Ame. No faces from Seven. Felicity from Eight, but no Tanner. A girl named Linda who was an expert with edible plants from Nine. Both from District Ten, Eleven, Twelve. I'm surprised that Silvia, the girl from Twelve, died. Apparently she was able with an axe.

I report the deaths back to Finne, who nods. We feast on raw fish and fall asleep.

Another day of hell is waiting for me tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Quick Index -<span>

**_** Warning! Contains_**_** spoilers! ****_

**Living:**

Velvet - District 1  
>Pillow - District 1<br>Augustus - District 2  
>Katarana - District 2<br>Protonus - District 3  
>Kieran - District 4<br>Finnegan - District 4  
>Odysseus - District 7<br>Helena - District 7  
>Tanner - District 8<br>Wes - District 9

**Deaths:**

Cabla - District 3  
>Lenno - District 5<br>Jasmyn - District 5  
>Daniel - District 6<br>Ame - District 6  
>Felicity - District 8<br>Linda - District 9  
>Donald - District 10<br>Wendy - District 10  
>Harvey - District 11<br>Whitney - District 11  
>Cole - District 12<br>Silvia - District 12

**Known Alliances:**

Velvet, Pillow, Augustus, Katarana, Odysseus, Helena - "Career Pack"

Kieran, Finnegan - "The Best Friends"


	9. Nine: Tossed Away

_Chapter Nine: The Betrayed_

_ Kieran_

I wake up to the sound of a cannon. Startled, I try to regain my sitting on the branch. I slowly begin to untie the rope attaching me to the tree. I glance at Finne, and notice that he's not awake yet. Should I wake him? I don't know. Someone has just died though, right? He'll probably want to be awake, but I want to get a glimpse at the helicopter to see who died. I start to scale the tree until I reach the top. I see the hoverplane fly in towards the forest, around where the two tributes who died yesterday were picked up. But this time it's only one person.

I already know who the dead tribute is before the hoverplane passes above me. The huge build and reddish-brown, stringy hair are easily recognizable. I had thought that Pillow would've survived until the Final Eight, but I guess I was wrong. I wonder who or what killed her off.

I make my way down the tree and rouse Finnegan. His eyes are unfocused and scared when he opens them, and he flinches when he sees my face in front of him. "Hey," he says. "What's up? Why're you up so early?" I glance up at the sun. It's not early at all, probably about eleven o'clock in the morning. Frankly, I'm surprised we've both slept in so late because at home, we're usually up at five for the best fish.

"I woke up to the cannon," I say. "You'll never believe who died."

Finnegan creases his eyebrows. "Someone's dead, this early? Were they near us...? Wait, who was it?"

I can tell he's really shaken up by something. Probably had a nightmare or something. "It was over by the forest, where those two tributes died yesterday. It's Pillow, the huge District One Career."

My best friend looks surprised, and he sits up straightaway. "No way, that huge girl dead?" He counts on his fingers. "Who could've killed her? Besides the Career alliance, there's only that District 9 boy, Wes Hartfor, and the District 8 boy you got in a fight with, Tanner..." He cocks his head. "Didn't you say something about that Tanner kid being dangerous?"

I shrugged. I feel as if we're missing someone who's alive, someone potentially dangerous. But I dismiss it, I'm probably thinking of Pillow. "Yeah, Protonus said that. Oh, wait, Protonus is still alive. You know, that geek from District 3,"

"I'm surprised," Finnegan responds. "He looked like a goner. Maybe he made some like, gadget that keeps him alive."

"Doubt it," I say. My stomach growls. "You up for some fishing?"

* * *

><p><em>Finnegan<em>

The afternoon is uneventful. I take this as a bad thing, because if the afternoons uneventful, the audience will get restless. They'll be wanting some action. And judging by the deaths over in the forest, I'm guessing that the Gamemakers next source of entertainment will have something to do with Kieran and I. I feel a pang in my heart. Kieran.

I understood what she was talking about the night before. About losing me, or me losing her. I'm sure that she could continue living without me if I died. We're best friends, just best friends. I've learned that friends are easily replaceable. Well, not before Kieran came into my life. I've had friends of my own gender and age, but none were like Kieran. None could make my smile just by looking at them, or listening to them talk, even if I'm mad. No one had such an effect on me.

Kieran, she has other friends. I have a family. She's always been more loved than I am. I guess my pranks have rubbed some people off the wrong way. Before these Games, I've never really had the chance to appreciate Kieran. I've always gone for other girls, the pretty girls. But the personality just wasn't there.

For Kieran it is. The looks, the personality... well, not as much the personality. She's only a certain perfect with me, and I like that. She has her flaws, I guess. So does everyone. I love her for accepting her flaws and not crying about them to me like the other girls I've been interested in. I know that she thinks of me as a friend, and just that. That fact will alone kill me if these Games don't.

We're calmly fishing by the island, not talking. We decided not to make one watch the other, because we're facing where the forest is. The tributes couldn't sneak up on us without us seeing them first. I taught her my trick of tying your weapon to your wrist, so you never lose it. Basic stuff, but Kieran is kind of a common sense idiot.

We've done well. We've caught a lot of fish that will fill our stomachs and give us energy. It took us some time to get used to the darker, colder water, but we've done well. Back in District 4, the water is clear and easy to fish in. Peaceful, and not choppy like this water. But at least the weather's nice, I supposed.

I watch Kieran fish for a bit out of the corner of my eye. She's an expert with a trident. Stealthy, quiet, determined. She tells me I'm the same way with the spear, except when I throw the spear, there's a flash of anger on my face, like a lightning bolt. There's never that with Kieran. Her expression remains the same during the whole process; creased eyebrows, narrowed eyes, tongue sticking out on her lip. Focusing on nothing but the fish.

Finally, she spears the fish perfectly with her trident. She tosses the fish towards our pile. Kieran and I have a technique. We tab the tail, because no one really eats that. So when we cut up the fish, we have a perfect fish except for no tail. People back in District Four love our fish. I feel a pang in my heart when I wonder if I'll ever be going back.

Suddenly, as I'm standing up, I'm thrown back into a tree by a shaking. I hear Kieran screech and run at me, but she's shaking, too. Kieran trying to reach me is the last thing I see before I fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Kieran<em>

"Finnegan!" I scream as I watch my friend get knocked out as he's hurled into the tree. All of hell is breaking loose around me. Earthquakes are shaking our island, and I'm being thrown everywhere. Thankfully, all of our supplies are in our packs that we brought from the beach. We made the two packs fit into the large one. I grab the large pack, our weapons, and shakily make my way over to my friend during the break in the earthquakes. Trees are beginning to fall, and I see a tree on the other side of the island catch on fire. We must get out. I begin to realize that this is the Gamemaker's way of forcing us closer to the other tributes.

"Finnegan!" I cry, shaking him softly as I reach him. There's no response, or flutter of eyelids. I press my hand to his heart, and there's a steady beat. So he's not dead, but unconscious. How am I going to lug him and the packs out of here?

I scan the island. Aha! I find a log from a fallen tree floating in the water a few yards from me. I dive in, retrieve the thick log, and attach our supplies onto it. Now the real problem. Lugging Finnegan onto the log.

Finnegan's thin, but he's sixteen, so he's larger than me. The huge muscles he's developed over the years don't help, either. I prop him up against the trunk of the tree he crashed into and lift him up from his back. It's tiring work, because I'm so thin and he's muscley, but we make it just as the next earthquakes shake the island. I hurl Finnegan onto the log and dive in the back of the log, propelling us forward by kicking my legs. When we're a half mile from the island, my legs can hardly move. I climb onto the log, using all of my strength, and slowly make my way over to my friend.

I softly shake him again, and this time his eyes slowly open. They find mine, and his lips form a crooked smile. "Hi," he says, then winces. He rubs his hand on the back of my head. "Ow," he whispers. "What the hell happened? Where are we?"

"Not on the island anymore," I say glumly, turning back to our former home. By now, half of the island is up in flames, and even from here, I can see that it's still shaking. "There was an earthquake that hurled you against a tree, and caught the island on fire. So we only have one place to go."

Finnegan closes his eyes for about a minute, digesting this information. Then they fly open in sudden realization. "The forest," he whispers. He knows that's where the other tributes lie, probably ecstatic that we've been driven out of our island.

"Exactly," I say.

* * *

><p><em>Katarana<em>

I lie in Augustus's arms. He's playing with my hair. It bothers me when he does that. My hair is nothing special. Hell, he pays more attention to my hair than he does to me.

While he's doing this, I'm examining my whip. I found it in the Cornucopia, and I'm pretty good at using it. I was practicing fighting with Pillow when I accidentally whipped her a bit to hard and she died. Whoops. No one really minded, anyway. It was just a game, and Pillow was always annoying. Always demanding extra food and weapons. Just because she was bigger doesn't mean she got to have more food than the rest of us.

I scan our camp. Odysseus and Helena have snuck off somewhere together, and Velvet is awkwardly tending to our fire. He and Pillow weren't really close, not like Augustus and I are. Who even knows what goes on with Odysseus and Helena. All they ever do is sneak off together and return with crappy food that's skinny and was obviously caught in a hurry. Sometimes with a block of wood, which I could make blindfolded. They think they're the experts of everything forest, even though Augustus and I live in District Two, which is pretty much forest and mountains. They always say they're exploring. I hope that the Gamemakers aren't featuring them on cameras right now. I do not want to watch them doing whatever they're doing when I win.

I was reluctant to allow the two of them into the Career Pack, but Augustus wanted them. He says they were good with an axe. Yeah, they were lucky, in my opinion. If we'd been in a desert, I know Augustus would've let them go in a heartbeat. But we're in the woods. In the summertime. So I guess they do have an advantage with cutting down wood, but Augustus and I are decent with wood, too. We were raised with masonry, so we're pretty much adept with everything.

I glance back at Augustus. He's nice looking, with wavy blonde hair and dark gray eyes. Better looking than most people at the Tribute Academy, anyway. That's where we both went before we ended up here. We were a known couple, and people hated us because we're both hot and people want us, so they voted us to go.

At least, that's what I think. I know I'm hot. If I wasn't, why would a guy like Augustus go for me? He was top guy at Tribute Academy, and I was top girl. We were pretty much meant for each other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see smoke. I immediately get up. "Hey!" I yell, pointing at the sky. Augustus glances up and cheers.

"Yes! Let's get em, guys!"

Velvet, who's big and kind of an idiot, but a wizard with a sword, stops us. "Wait, should we wait for Odysseus and Helena?"

"Nah," I answer. "It's their fault for doing whatever during the Hunger Games, anyway," There's always that one couple every year who does that. But they usually end up dying because of the bad reviews. The Gamemakers have no problem killing kids off. I hope they don't kill Augustus and I for that. But I wouldn't mind if Odysseus and Helena died.

"Okay, let's go, then," Velvet says. We run to the direction of the fire, and stop. The forest is starting to thin, which means we're heading towards the beach. I immediately know where that fire is coming from. That damn island those District 4 "friends" have run off to. Friends my ass, they definitely have a friends with benefits deal going on there.

My lip curls as the thought of Kieran O'Carroll, the District 4 girl, pops in my mind. Ever since Augustus said he thought she was hot, I've had a particular hatred towards her. There's nothing pretty about her in my opinion. She has those blue eyes, the light brown hair, and tannish skin. Average District 4 girl. But the boy... he is something. But not as good looking as Augustus. His head is a bit too square for me, his body to tall and muscular. No, he has to be more my height.

_Why are you thinking about this, Katarana? _My conscious snaps me out of my faze. _You have to kill these tributes to win, remember?_

"Should we go to the beach, to see what's going on?" I ask. "Or do you think they're just building a fire?"

Velvet examines the sky. "Definitely just a dumb fire," He concludes. "We have better things to do than hunt down those idiots, anyway. We know they'll stick by the shore, if they ever decide to show their faces here."

_If, _I thought. _Well, little Kieran, _if _you decide to come here, I have a special whip-slash I designed myself just for you. I'd like to see you die in pain. Watch the light go out of those blue eyes..._

I've always wanted blue eyes. Maybe when I win, I can get my boring brown ones altered to look like that Kieran girls. I must admit, her eyes are pretty.

_I've never been jealous of anyone before, so I'll make sure your death is the most painful, little girl. I want to see you dead._

* * *

><p><span>Quick Index -<span>

**_** Warning! Contains_**_** spoilers! ****_

**Living:**

Velvet - District 1  
>Augustus - District 2<br>Katarana - District 2  
>Protonus - District 3<br>Kieran - District 4  
>Finnegan - District 4<br>Odysseus - District 7  
>Helena - District 7<br>Tanner - District 8  
>Wes - District 9<p>

**Deaths: **

_(note: not doing these in District order anymore because it requires a lot  
><em>_of extra formatting.. so the most recent deaths are now at the bottom)_

Cabla - District 3  
>Lenno - District 5<br>Jasmyn - District 5  
>Daniel - District 6<br>Ame - District 6  
>Felicity - District 8<br>Linda - District 9  
>Donald - District 10<br>Wendy - District 10  
>Harvey - District 11<br>Whitney - District 11  
>Cole - District 12<br>Silvia - District 12  
>Pillow - District 1<p>

**Known Alliances:**

Velvet, Augustus, Katarana, Odysseus, Helena - "Career Pack"

Kieran, Finnegan - "The Best Friends"


	10. Ten: First Kill

_Chapter Ten: The Betrayed_

_ Kieran_

It's about afternoon now, and Finnegan and I have been watching the island go up in flames. We considered going to the Cornucopia island, but there's no trees for shelter and we can easily be snuck up on. We know the same will happen to us if we go to the other islands, so we only have one other alternative: the forest.

Something churns in my stomach whenever I think of the forest. I know for a fact that the Careers are in the forest, and I really don't want to deal with them. Finnegan and I may be able to take on one or two; but we'd literally be dead against the whole pack of five. I honestly don't want to kill anyone yet, either. If it's in self defense, I guess I'll have to do some killing, but it's all just so wrong to me.

I've done a lot of thinking ever since I've been stuck in this mess. Usually, I wouldn't have thought so much about these Games, but the fact that my own District betrays me hurts. I have just began to feel it. I'm not sure if I even want to go home. I don't think I'll be able to face the District who betrayed Finnegan and I and that sent us into the arena to our deaths. I have a feeling Finnegan feels the same way. I can see it in his eyes.

Another thing I've discovered about myself during my stay at the Capitol is that I have a talent of reading one's eyes. I've been practicing a lot with Finnegan. I can tell about a person by just their eyes. Like, I can tell Finnegan's a fun joker on the outside by his happy expression, but in his eyes, I can tell he's someone with a lot of secrets. I can tell this by the swirling colors of one's eyes, where they're placed, how big they are. I wonder what my eyes reveal about me.

We're almost near the forest now. I take some time to examine it. The trees are mostly pine, but I can see some oak. There's hills and valleys, and I can also spot a large hill that looks like a small mountain. Finnegan and I will be highly exposed here. I hope there's a river somewhere, because without our river, we have a slim chance of survival. We'll really need our wits on this island.

Finally, our log bumps the island, and Finnegan and I gather our weapons, and I pick up the pack. It takes a bit, but Finnegan manages to safely get off the log and walk onto the shore. We both look into the depths of the forest, knowing exactly what lies there. The other tributes. Maybe our death is in there somewhere. Definitely one of our killers.

"Ready?" He asks. Not looking at him, I nod. Our one advantage has been taken away; the water. The shore's much to shallow to catch a proper fish, and if we waded out, we could always be ambushed on the shore or the Cornucopia. Our only choice is the forest, and to hope there's a river in there somewhere.

"I think we should go up in the trees," I say. "Knowing the Careers, they're somewhere near the shore, waiting for us. We don't know the forest well enough to go on foot."

Finnegan looks nervous at this suggestion. I know he's scared because he doesn't know if he'll be able to make it up the trees in this state, and he's also worried because he knows we'll be attacked if we go on foot. "Okay," he says after awhile. "But you're going to have to take the pack and the weapons, and help me. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah," I answer. "Let's go,"

We find a suitable tree on the outskirts of the forest that has thick, low branches. Finnegan easily gets up with my help, and we begin to travel by tree. There's a line of thick oaks that we follow, making our way through the forest. We smell and look for fire, and finally, we come across a scent of smoke. Following it, we hear murmurs from afar. It must be the Careers.

"Stay here," I tell Finnegan. "I'm going to go spy on them. We can't risk you going when you're like this, and I can escape really fast if they see me. I'll lead them away from you if they do."

"How am I going to know if you're safe?" Finnegan whispers. "What if you're caught? I'm not losing you this early."

"Finne, they're too fat to climb trees," I snort. "You'll hear me if they catch me, promise," My face turns serious. A thought comes to my mind, and I decide to say it. "Finnegan, listen to me. If I do get caught, which I won't, don't come after me, alright? Promise? I don't want to lose you and me if I get caught. You have to stay alive if I don't. One person has to come back."

Finnegan looks more intense than I've ever seen him. His eyes are unfocused, but he's going to say something important. Finnegan hasn't always been good with words, though... "Don't die on me," he pleads.

"I won't," I promise. I start to carefully go from tree to tree, swinging on branches like the monkeys I read about in books. I hear a shout, and my name. I turn around to see Finnegan saying something, but from this far away, I can't see. It looks as if he's mouthing, "Live you," or something like that. I shake my head showing that I can't see, and press a finger to my lips. He shuts up.

A few trees later, I can finally see the Career camp. It's in the middle of a large clearing, with shelters on the outside, and weapons and supplies on the inside. The goods aren't really protected, and they would be really easy to get if the shelters weren't so close to each other. I can see the Careers walking around and talking to each other. Augustus and Katarana are talking, and Odysseus and Helena are conversing with Velvet. Also, I can hear exactly what they're saying. I tune in on Odysseus, Helena, and Velvet.

"Velvet, the smoke looked too thick for a small fire like ours. It was like a forest fire, but not here," Odysseus insists. "It was in the direction of the island those District Four tributes are. Finnegan, and I forget the girl's name."

Velvet curls his lip. "I'm surprised you two actually _saw_ something in the forest, instead of being to consumed with each other. I don't know about you, but I'm here to win these Games. Your whole couple thing won't last for another four days. By then, one of you will be dead, and where will you be?"

"It's not about that," Helena growls. "It's about eliminating tributes, first. And we have a great chance. I didn't hear any cannon, so if there is a fire on that island, those two are still alive over there, probably weak. It'd be so easy to wipe them out, and they're our best competition."

"What about Tanner?" asks Velvet. "Did you two deal with him? Or were you too busy - "

"- Shut up, Velvet. You're just jealous," Odysseus says loftily, messing up his dark brown hair. His green eyes flash at Velvet. "And no, we didn't deal with him. The little rat escaped to the mountain when we killed off his little friend and their allie, that District 6 boy, Daniel. He's wounded, though, probably won't last another day."

"Who else is left?" asks Velvet. "There's two besides those District 4 brats and rat-boy."

"Oh," Helena's smile reminds me of a cat's. A cat who was about to kill a particularly juicy mouse. Her wide, green eyes also give off the catlike appearance. "The District 3 boy and the District 9 boy. Protonus and Wes. Wes is off on an island somewhere. Protonus is dying, Tanner wounded him, but I have no idea where. He'll be dead soon. I saw a trail of blood."

"And you didn't follow it?" snarls Velvet. "How stupid are you? Why didn't you kill him off?"

Odysseus shrugs. "We want our enemies to have the most painful deaths possible, my friend. Speaking of, I suggest all five of us at least go to the beach and check out what's going on at that island. It may be Wes's, but I'm hoping it's those District 4 kids. It's about time they died a nice, watery death."

Helena and Velvet laugh. "Hey, love-birds," Helena calls out jeeringly to Augustus and Katarana. "Let's go. We're wiping out those District 4 kids."

"You're calling _us _love-birds? How old are you, five?" growls Augustus, combing his blonde hair with his fingers.

Katarana looks more excited, though. Her brown eyes are lit up, and she redoing her ponytail. Wants the audience to get her looking pretty, I guessed. "How do you know where they are?" She asks, shaking with apprehension. As she's waiting for an answer, she goes to the weapon pile and grabs a large mace. Something inside of me churns. I wouldn't want to get hit with that.

"The island's burning, we saw it. I think I saw them at the Cornucopia," Helena says happily. Her eyes are alight, too.

"Perfect!" Augustus says, punching the air. "I can't wait, two more kills, two more steps to home!"

"To the Cornucopia!" yells Velvet, and they all run towards the shore.

Once they're out of earshot, I hop gracefully onto the ground. I have a plan, and it's to get rid of all of the supplies. Actually, that would be much too risky. Just the weapons, I decide. So they're vulnerable. I know they have other weapons that they're carrying with them, but getting rid of the majority of their weapons would really help.

I locate a large duffel bag and stuff all of the weapons I possibly can into it. When I try to pick the bag up, it's unbelievably heavy. But I know I can't give up now. I've wasted about fifteen minutes, and by then, the Careers must just be getting to the Cornucopia. They'll know we're in the forest. So I have about ten to fifteen minutes to get rid of these items and get Finnegan and I safely away.

I lug the duffel bag up the first branch, and I'm already out of breath. _Do it for Finnegan, _My mind wills me. _Not for your District or for fame, for Finnegan. One of us must win._ With this mindset, I find myself going up two, four, ten, twelve branches until I'm finally at the top with the duffel. Carefully, I attach a cord of rope I stole from the Careers and pull it from tree to tree. By now, I can hear the yells of the Careers. Looking around wildly, I see a crook in two thick branches above me. I hurl the duffel bag up there with all of my might, and wait.

I hear outraged yells as the Careers reach their camp. I know they'll be hunting the forest, so I press myself against a tree. How should I warn Finne? If he hears the angry yells... no, the Careers would be happy if they saw me. Ecstatic that I was presented to them, right in their camp. Finnegan's smarter than that. But he'll know I've done something to get them angry.

I see a shape dart below me. The brown ponytail blends in with the forest, but the figure is too occupied with slashing her weapon against trees that she doesn't notice me. Even if she did look up here, I'm much too concealed for her to see me. But she's in close range, just chopping away at everything. Should I kill her...?

She turns around, and her green eyes flash. Helena. She's alone, and madly chopping at everything with her axe. I know this is the best chance I might ever have at killing a tribute. Can I do it? Slowly, I pull out a spear from the duffel bag. It's not any different than a trident, right? Just a smaller range. I wait until she starts hacking at my tree before I take aim and throw.

_Do it for Finnegan. One of you has to win, right? _

I immediately regret what I've just done. The spear flies straight into her head, and her mouth forms a little, "o", as she crumples to the ground. There's a whimper, and I can hear a soft moan. She's not dead yet. However, she's facing upwards, and I know if I hit her one more time, she'll die. Even though Helena had hinted she wanted me to have a painful death, I didn't wish that upon her.

As I grab another spear, her eyes slowly open. They focus on me. I'm only about six branches up now, but I can see everything in them. The hurt. Pain. Sadness. And also, pleading. She wants me to end her pain. Winding up, I begin to throw the spear.

The spear hits a little below her heart, but it kills her. Right as the spear hits her, I see the life go out of her eyes. It's like her soul was just drained out of her eyes and... it's gone. The beautiful green eyes that she had, the green eyes that matched the leaves of the trees in summertime, are lifeless and empty. Soulless. Dead.

I hear shouts, and climb swiftly up the tree. I conceal myself in a small hollow and watch the scene. Odysseus and Augustus see her first, yelling. Odysseus dives on the ground and shakes her, but Helena is lifeless. He screams and pounds his fists on the forest floor, yelling curses and profanities at everyone. Augustus shakes his head, and Katarana looks indifferent. It's just another death to her.

Strangely, Velvet is nowhere to be seen. I guess he's looking for the robber of the weapons somewhere else. About fifteen minutes later, Odysseus and Augustus walk slowly away from the body. Katarana stays for a moment, observing her former ally. Then with a wicked smile, she turns and skips away.

Yes, skips away. In happiness and glee.

_Finnegan_

A cannon rouses me from my sleep. _Kieran. _I think immediately. I start to get up, but my head is throbbing so much that I can't. I know if I try to get out of the nook in the tree Kieran left me in, I'll fall to my death. I'm too disoriented.

Her words come to me. _"I don't want to lose you and me if I get caught. You have to stay alive if I don't. One person has to come back." _She promised me she wouldn't get caught, and now she's dead...

_Calm down, Finnegan... it's probably another tribute. Don't get so worked up._

But I can't stop the tears from sliding down my face. I wonder if she saw me mouth her those words before she went off.

I mouthed "I love you."

* * *

><p><span>Quick Index -<span>

**_** Warning! Contains_**_** spoilers! ****_

**Living:**

Velvet - District 1  
>Augustus - District 2<br>Katarana - District 2  
>Protonus - District 3<br>Kieran - District 4  
>Finnegan - District 4<br>Odysseus - District 7  
>Tanner - District 8<br>Wes - District 9

**Deaths: **

_(note: not doing these in District order anymore because it requires a lot  
><em>_of extra formatting.. so the most recent deaths are now at the bottom)_

Cabla - District 3  
>Lenno - District 5<br>Jasmyn - District 5  
>Daniel - District 6<br>Ame - District 6  
>Felicity - District 8<br>Linda - District 9  
>Donald - District 10<br>Wendy - District 10  
>Harvey - District 11<br>Whitney - District 11  
>Cole - District 12<br>Silvia - District 12  
>Pillow - District 1<p>

**Known Alliances:**

Velvet, Augustus, Katarana, Odysseus - "Career Pack"

Kieran, Finnegan - "The Best Friends"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Confusion

_Chapter Eleven: The Betrayed_

_ Kieran_

A few minutes after the remaining Careers left, the helicopter comes and plucks Helena's body from under the tree. I see her lifeless body go up on the helicopter, never to return to this hell of an arena. Never to see her loved ones again, never to experience life. Ever. And it's all because of me. I feel a raw pain in my chest, and I know it's because of my guilt. My guilt of killing her. Why did I kill her? Am I getting drawn into the savagery of the forest? I don't know. I don't even want to think about that. I'm not a Career. I didn't even think I was capable of killing someone twenty minutes ago.

Another pain to my stomach signals my hunger. Luckily, there is still some fish in our pack, but I'm a good distance from Finnegan, so I won't be eating for maybe thirty minutes at the least. I quietly lug the duffel bag from tree to tree, using my rope trick and balance. It takes awhile, but I finally begin to see Finnegan in the distance. I hear sniffles and whimpers. The hell...?

I attach the duffel bag to the tree beside us and hop over to my friend. His eyes are closed, but his cheeks have fresh tears on them. He is in a curled position, and occasionally sobs rack his body. Why is he crying?

Oh, no. He probably I died because of the cannon.

"Finne," I say, shaking him. "Finnegan, it's alright. I'm here. I'm not dead."

His eyes blink open, a dark green. Not a dark green like Helena's, but a softer dark green with light, sea-foam specks. Eyes that when you look closely, hold all of the greens possible. They find mine, and widen. His blonde eyebrows crease in disbelief. "This must be a dream," Finnegan says sadly. "Or a terrible illusion by the Gamemakers, 'cus Kieran's dead. The Careers went off and killed her when I told her not to go."

"It's not a dream," I assure him. "I wasn't the one who died. But I did kill someone. And stole most of the Career's weapons."

Upon hearing this, he sits straight up, but rubs his head. I notice his eyes are still a little disoriented. He may have a minor concussion. "What?" he asks. "Tell me everything,"

So I do. Finnegan, surprisingly, doesn't interrupt me or ask me questions. He sits still, hanging on to every word I have to tell him. It's not that important of a story, but I think he still thinks I'm dead. At the end, there's an awkward silence for a few moments. Then he speaks, "They know it's us, Kieran."

"How?" I challenge him. "For all they know, we're trapped on a burning island."

"No," Finnegan says. "I know they went past here to the shore, and came back cursing. They know we're in here somewhere, and they probably just know we got here. Piece it together, Kier. You see a log you haven't seen an hour ago on the shore with fresh footprints leading into the forest. After you come back, all of your weapons are gone. Who would you think it was?"

"Us," I reply glumly, knowing he's right. I hate being wrong, it's the thing that sets me off the most. I can't admit I'm wrong. Finnegan calls it one of my few faults; how I'm so overly confident and get immediately angry when I'm upset. My "few" faults. He doesn't know how many faults one can have. Finne, he's the perfect one. A better athlete and a better person. Much more well liked and overall, a better personality. I've been told many times by many people that I don't deserve him. "Do you think they're hunting us?"

Finnegan thinks this through. He doesn't have the clever mind that I do, but he's smart, and can think like the other team. "No," he says finally. "I think they'll hunt us tonight, though, when they think we're most vulnerable. They probably think we're camping on the ground somewhere."

I knit my brow. "So, do you think we should stay awake anyway? Like on watch?"

"Yeah," Finnegan says. "I would no matter what, but that Katarana girl scares me. She's like you, but evil."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's the same person; you, if you used your cleverness and athleticism for bad."

I don't like how Finnegan compared me with her. Am I capable of being that cunning and coldhearted? I hope not.

* * *

><p><em>Wes<em>

It's calm in my valley. Sometimes, I forget I'm even in the Hunger Games. I feel like I'm in my own world. The grass ripples with the wind, kind of like the grass is swaying to it's own music. I sit on the top of the hill in the valley, overlooking everything. It's the tallest hill in the whole arena, and if someone tries to sneak up on me, they can't. The District 3 boy told me there's a forcefield right behind the hill.

Right now, I'm watching the island go up in flames. The island that the pretty District 4 girl and her friend lived on. It's a shame it went up so early. I don't want to die so soon. The moment I heard the cannon, I knew someone died. Eventually someone will come up here, and I'll be dead. Well, all three of us. Tanner, Protonus and I. I take care of them, but it's not really an alliance. I could easily kill both of them; they're so weak, but I would just feel bad. They're so weak. I give them the wrong meds so they'll die a little faster. It's not really killing someone, is it? They both think the meds are helping them, which is kind of cute. Hope is cute.

I'm almost positive no one besides Tanner and Protonus knows I exist. I can't blame them, my District is an overlooked District, too. But that doesn't mean I don't have a chance. No, I want to win this Quell. And being overlooked may just be my biggest weapon.

A piece of light brown hair hangs in front of my face. I brush it back, annoyed. My hair has grown out extremely long in the past few days. It used to be a nice, long brown; but now it's just in the way. I wish I had some sort of tie to tie it back, but the grass is much too thin for my thick hair. Maybe if I knew how to braid... no, that's weird. That's like wishing I was a girl. Ugh.

I hear a moan from below me. Standing up, I walk over to where Protonus and Tanner are staying. They're extremely ill because of the wounds the Careers gave them. Tanner's lost his dark color, and even his black, spiky hair seems to be fading. There's a slash across his stomach, which is still bleeding. Maybe I should kill him now...

Protonus, on the other hand, looks even worse. He was always a skinny kid, kind of like the geeks at my school. He wears large glasses and has metal wiring on his teeth, I guess to keep them straight. He's deadly pale, and I can count every one of his freckles. His red hair is a damp mop on top of his head. I can't watch this anymore. Out of sympathy, I go to the bush next to the dip in the valley where the red berries wait. We learn about these in our District; the berries are on some of the trees.

"Here," I say, giving each three berries. So it'll be over quick. "These will make you fall asleep instantly, and when you wake up, you're all better." The boys are both so sick, they're willing to accept anything I give them. They thought my herb medicines worked, too, but those were slow killers. It's just gotten to the point where I can't stand to see them suffer anymore.

They are too weak to reach out for the berries, so I put them in their mouths. As they start to chew, I turn away. I don't like seeing people die. It happens a lot in my District because of starvation, but that's a slow killer. I don't want to watch people take their last breath. I don't want to see the betrayal they feel for me in their eyes when they realize what I've done to them.

The two cannons signal that they're both dead. I walk over to them and shut their eyes. I try not to notice the red nightlock juice still lingering on their lips.

* * *

><p><span>Quick Index -<span>

**_** Warning! Contains_**_** spoilers! ****_

**Living:**

Velvet - District 1  
>Augustus - District 2<br>Katarana - District 2  
>Kieran - District 4<br>Finnegan - District 4  
>Odysseus - District 7<br>Wes - District 9

**Deaths: **

_(note: not doing these in District order anymore because it requires a lot  
><em>_of extra formatting.. so the most recent deaths are now at the bottom)_

Cabla - District 3  
>Lenno - District 5<br>Jasmyn - District 5  
>Daniel - District 6<br>Ame - District 6  
>Felicity - District 8<br>Linda - District 9  
>Donald - District 10<br>Wendy - District 10  
>Harvey - District 11<br>Whitney - District 11  
>Cole - District 12<br>Silvia - District 12  
>Pillow - District 1<br>Helena - District 7  
>Tanner - District 8<br>Protonus - District 3

**Known Alliances:**

Velvet, Augustus, Katarana, Odysseus - "Career Pack"

Kieran, Finnegan - "The Best Friends"


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Fighter

_Chapter Eleven: The Betrayed_

_Katarana_

"I'm sick of him."

Augustus and I are trudging through the woods, armed with flashlights and swords. Those are practically the only weapons we have now that those District 4 brats have run off with all of ours. Right now, we're hunting them down. A sick smile spreads on my lips. I'm going to make sure that their death is slow and painful. They don't deserve a quick death after they've run off with our most valuable weapons.

Augustus and I wanted to go by ourselves, and Velvet was stuck with Odysseus. He's an emotional wreck now that Helena is gone, and pretty much of no use. Earlier in the day, there were two cannons, but we don't think they were the District Four tributes. The helicopter picked up the body by the valley where Wes was with Protonus and Tanner; and I remember giving Protonus and Tanner deadly wounds, so I suspect it was them. Wes will die off soon enough, but he's not our first priority. He's only thirteen, and we decided to let him have a few more days of living. But those two losers, we need to kill.

It must be a good show, of course. I have the whole killing planned out in my mind. First, the boy. Augustus will hold the girl back as I torture the boy. I will first take off his clothes and write on him, with a knife of course. I'll write some nice words, perhaps in cursive for more pain. Then, I'll slit his throat. He'll be screaming and begging for death by that time. And after, I'll kill the girl just as painfully and slowly, but perhaps not strip her of her clothes. Maybe I'll just slit around everywhere but her face. I want to see her soul leave her eyes.

Augustus and I talk about our plans for awhile. Augustus doesn't want the death to be as slow as I want, but I remind him that we're on a reality TV show and we must make the "best friends" death the best possible. Finally, he agrees. He's kind of soft. I'm surprised our District picked him for the Games.

Those District 4 tributes will not get off easily for depleting us of our main strength - weapons.

"Hey," Augustus says suddenly, pointing his flashlight upwards. "I thought I saw - nevermind."

"What did you see?" I ask him, waving my flashlight up towards the trees. The trees are so tall and the leaves are so thick, I can hardly see anything. "Augustus, did you see something?" I heard that the District 4 girl, Kieran, was a sneaky tree climber... did he see her?

"I thought I saw a shape," Augustus says. His gray eyes look eery in the darkness, and his blonde, curly hair is turned to silver as the shards of moonlight sprinkle across it. "Like, a huge shape... but I'm not sure. It was just a branch, I think."

"Oh," I say. "Well, be more careful. I got excited for a second and thought you saw that fat District Four girl."

We both laugh. Not the first time, I picture the light going out of Kieran's strange blue eyes. I have a longing to see that.

As I'm laughing with Augustus, suddenly, everything abruptly stops. The lights in our flashlights both die, and I hear a gasp of breath from beside me. There's the sound of the cannon, and strangely, I'm the only one still laughing.

I frantically look beside me and find a crumpled body next to me. The moonlight shines off of his hair, and his gray eyes look strangely still. Augustus. I scream.

* * *

><p><em>Finnegan<em>

The audience is getting restless. I know that. They're going to want something exciting like the island catching on flames to happen. Earlier today, there were two cannon shots. Kieran, from the top of the tree, reported that the bodies were being taken away by the valley. Now, we watch the faces in the sky. Protonus, District 3, and Tanner, District 8, appear. Kieran makes a choking sound, and I clutch her hand. We're both thankful that ruthless Tanner is dead, but sad that Protonus is dead. He gave us an advantage by telling us about the other tributes. Also, he was young. About thirteen.

Now it's just Velvet, Augustus, Katarana, Odysseus, Kieran, Wes from District 9, and I. The Final Seven, or Final Eight as they sometimes call it. Back at home, they'll be interviewing our loved ones. I feel a pang in my heart. Kieran will be slipping away from me in few days' time, whether it be from me dying or her dying. I hope that I die, so I don't have to see her die. Or live without her.

I feel like I should tell her how I think of her. It's the Games, and who knows when either of us will die?

Right now, I'm guarding, and Kieran's asleep beside me. I decided earlier that I'd guard for the whole night and let her sleep. I know something's going to happen tomorrow. I just know how people work. I know what the Gamemakers will do, especially because I've been watching the Games for sixteen years. If something doesn't happen soon, the Gamemakers will probably force Wes, the Careers and Kieran and I together. And the last thing I want is to fight the Careers. And who knows what Wes can do?

And then my answer comes. I hear murmurings below me, and see flashlights flickering around. I know who the two are by the playful laughter and the sharp, cocky voices. Augustus and Katarana, hunting for Kieran and I no doubt. I grab a spear from the duffel bag in the neighboring tree, and slowly make my way down to lower branches so I can get a better view. The two stop to talk for a bit below our tree, and I huddle on the crook of a branch, concentrating on the conversation.

" - I already have a plan to kill the sea-lovers," Katarana's high pitched voice yowls with glee. "Wanna hear?"

"Yes," Augustus answers, sharpening his sword with a rock.

"Okay," Katarana sounds disappointed at Augustus's lack of enthusiasm. "Well, you see, I was thinking of a slow and painful death. First, we'd kill the boy in front of the girl, but hold her back. They definitely have some romance going on, don't you agree?"

Augustus nods. "Yeah, I've been thinking that for awhile. Continue,"

So people think that Kieran and I have a thing? I find myself grinning, but immediately stop. No, this is the Hunger Games. No romance here.

"I was going to strip him down," - I almost retch at the thought of Katarana stripping me down - "and cut up his body. Write all over it, in cursive. Right in front of the girl. Slowly and painfully, etching out every letter." She practices with her sword. I can practically feel pricks where the twisted tribute would write words on my body and chest. "Then, when he's begging for death, I'll kill him. But the girl will be killed slowly."

"Why slower than the boy?" Augustus asks gruffly. "Why can't we just finish them off normally? Cut off their heads or something."

"_Because_," Katarana snarls. "She's the one that bothers me the most. Her cocky, 'I-can-do-everything' attitude. Her bronzed body and perfect hair, and those eyes..." She clenches her fist. "I want to see the light go out of her pretty eyes. I want to take her eyes right from her sockets and make them mine. In fact, when I win, I'll do just that." She cackles, a sick, vibrating laugh. I find myself shaking with anger. What the hell is wrong with this girl? She's obviously extremely jealous of Kieran, and I have no idea why. She seems to be extremely focused on the eyes, though... has Katarana always wanted baby blue eyes? I didn't know, but this Katarana girl had to be stopped. And killed. A girl like this shouldn't win the Hunger Games, especially when she had a sick obsession with another tribute...

I pull out my spear, and the branch shakes. _Shit._ Augustus shouts, pointing at me with his flashlight. I duck back into the branches, and the dumb fool doesn't even sees me. Katarana panics and waves her flashlight around, but she can't see me. They both make a joke about a "District 4 girl" and laugh.

Then, both of their flashlights flicker off. I take my chance.

_Payback, bitch._ I toss the spear at a head, but it's too dark to see who. I hear a cannon, and a scream. A girl's scream.

Shit, I killed the wrong person.

* * *

><p><em>Wes<em>

I ventured down from the valley into the forest in the afternoon after both Tanner and Protonus died. I knew animals would be coming to eat their bodies, and I knew that the Gamemakers would pull some stunt to bring the Careers and I together. I know going into the forest is dangerous, especially what happened last time I ran into the Careers with my Pack. I'm lucky I got away.

Pretty much, we came across them, my District partner, Tanner, Felicity and I. We battled, but the Careers easily killed the little Felicity girl and my Distrct partner. They wounded Tanner severely as a warning, then were approaching me, but I took off with Tanner on my back. I'm pretty strong. They didn't chase after us either, which was surprising. They probably could've caught us, too.

It's nighttime now. I'm in the low branches of a tree, watching the flashlights flicker along the forest. I know it's the Careers, but I don't know what they're looking for. Probably the District 4 tributes. I creep closer to the flashlights and find two figures, Augustus and Katarana, laughing about something. Katarana. I glare at her, shaking my head.

She's the girl who brutally murdered the twelve year old child, Felicity. Felicity was innocent... but Katarana slit her throat after she cut off her blonde hair and tortured her. Katarana is brutal and sick, and I'd do anything to kill her. I narrow my eyes, and notice another figure perched on the tree. Crawling closer to the figure, I see he has longish, wavy hair, and a muscle-y appearance. I know who he is just by his shadow. Finnegan Hughes, the sea-eyed tribute from District 4.

I've always admired him from afar. He's very funny and easygoing. I wish I had his appearance instead of my boring once. Me, with pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair. Finnegan, with bronzed skin, blonde hair, green eyes. Maybe I'd have more friends if I looked like him. Because I admired him, I wasn't ready to sneak on him just yet. I first wanted to kill Katarana and Augustus. As revenge.

In the back of my head, I wonder where the girl was. She's probably up there, too. As I'm crawling closer, the flashlights flicker off, there's a cannon, and Katarana screams. Augustus must be dead, and I know who killed him. I crawl quickly to the moonlit clearing, and see Katarana pointing at Finnegan and screaming. Finnegan tries to climb up the tree to safety, but Katarana pulls back the sword to throw it. I've seen Katarana throw the sword in training, and I don't want another person I admire to die because of her. Armed with my mace, I come flying out from the clearing and bludgeon Katarana over the head with it before she had the chance to throw her sword. However, the sword leaves her hand and I have her pinned to the ground. I wind back my mace for the death blow...

"Velvet, Odysseus!" she screeches. "Help me! Help!"

I see flashlights and hear puffing. I know the two Careers are approaching, and I know someone's going to die. And it won't be me. I bludgeon the first figure that attacks me with the mace and pound the figure until their blood is soaking my clothes and their body goes limp. I hear a cannon and know that I've killed someone.

There's a roar as I'm attacked by Odysseus. Katarana is still screaming in the background. I catch a glimpse of her and see her whole arm and face covered in blood. I try to fight Odysseus, but he's much bigger than I am. I swing at his arms and his chest, and he yowls in pain. Blood forms on his shirt, and he narrows his evergreen eyes at me. He slams me with his axe, and there's an agonizing pain on my arm. I know my death will be quick; Odysseus is not like Katarana. But I want to leave a mark.

With my left arm, I bludgeon the side of Odysseus's face. He screeches in pain, clutching his head. I find the world spinning around me. "You little _punk_..." He snarls. I see him winding up with his axe, and watch him swing the axe down. There's a tremendous pain in the side of my head, and then everything goes black.

In the darkness, I find a light. I rise towards it, finally feeling at peace and free of pain.

* * *

><p><span>Quick Index -<span>

**_** Warning! Contains_**_** spoilers! ****_

**Living:**

Katarana - District 2  
>Kieran - District 4<br>Finnegan - District 4  
>Odysseus - District 7<p>

**Deaths: **

_(note: not doing these in District order anymore because it requires a lot  
><em>_of extra formatting.. so the most recent deaths are now at the bottom)_

Cabla - District 3  
>Lenno - District 5<br>Jasmyn - District 5  
>Daniel - District 6<br>Ame - District 6  
>Felicity - District 8<br>Linda - District 9  
>Donald - District 10<br>Wendy - District 10  
>Harvey - District 11<br>Whitney - District 11  
>Cole - District 12<br>Silvia - District 12  
>Pillow - District 1<br>Helena - District 7  
>Tanner - District 8<br>Protonus - District 3  
>Augustus - District 2<br>Velvet - District 1

**Known Alliances:**

Katarana, Odysseus - "Career Pack"

Kieran, Finnegan - "The Best Friends"


End file.
